Chris Crush (Avengers)
by ym4yum1
Summary: Companion fic to 'Chris Crush' (main story). Side story with extra scenes about all the Avengers & other Marvel characters. Movies, TV series, Cartoons & Comics crossover. Steve/Natasha, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Bobbi, Bruce/Betty, Sam, Darcy… and Bucky! Agents of SHIELD. Romanogers. NEW CHAPTER - Girls talk, and baby Francis Barton!
1. Prologue: Happy New Year!

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines &amp; context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons &amp; Comics.

**Note**: Companion fic to _**Chris Crush**_. Extra scene, set after _Chapter 15, Fierce People_.

.

* * *

**Prologue: Happy New Year!**

* * *

.

"Happy 2014!"

Among their friends, coworkers, and complete strangers, Steve and Natasha kissed each other saluting the future ahead of them, whispering between each other's lips, "I love you."

For a moment, they were just another happy pair amidst the cheering crowd, but once they were recognized, the Avengers couple instantly became the focus of the Stark's gala – also the subject of comments and prying eyes. It didn't matter, they belonged together, and it was worth everything. They danced all night long, as if they had the ball room all to themselves, happy to be in each other's arms.

The New Year had arrived, full of promises, hopes and dreams.

* * *

After the holidays, the Avengers Tower started to adapt itself to its new residents. Unintentionally, Hawkeye's impulsive marriage changed the place's dynamic in a subtle way, making everybody think about their own lives and goals.

_What do I want from life?_

From the odd improbable pairing at the beginning, Captain America and the Black Widow had grown to become one of the most well adjusted duos within the Avengers. Having their private lives exposed was still uncomfortable for reserved people like Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, but the freedom of being just a couple among the others was, undeniably, a relief. There was no more hiding – they were living together and had a dog, the loyal Sneg. Unbeknownst to them both, they already shared the same dream of having a family. Natasha wasn't broken anymore, but the fact that she couldn't give him children was a huge obstacle in their path – she wanted him to have more than she had to offer. Although Steve read her signs, he wasn't sure about what they all meant – he thought that her hesitation meant she wasn't ready yet – and as much as he wanted to, he would never pressure her.

Barbara Morse moved in permanently, but the problem about getting married so quickly was that they didn't know each other – habits, likes and dislikes. Clint Barton had been a bachelor for more than forty years – he had ran away from an orphanage to live in a circus, always having a nomadic life that didn't change much when he had became a SHIELD's agent. Bobbi had grew up living a relatively normal life – she had been a champion gymnast in high school, and had graduated from the Georgia Institute of Technology with a Ph.D. in biochemistry, before working for the agency. On the field, Hawkeye and Mockingbird were a solid team, but their dangerous jobs only complicated their tough task of adjusting to a married life. Despite all challenges, the love they shared was the most intense feeling that both of them had ever experienced in their lives. It was worthing everything.

Working with Dr. Erik Selvig, who had returned to his home and research after the holidays, Dr. Jane Foster spent a lot of her time in field trips. But her relationship with Thor was progressing happily and, although they weren't formally living together, they couldn't be apart from each other for long periods of time. She would come back at least once a week and, when she was too far away, Thor would fly to be with his girlfriend. The new couple wanted to enjoy their passion in the present, without thinking of the possible and probable challenges in their future. Despite everything, as Asgard's heir, Thor was destined to rule all nine realms, including Earth, which he called Midgard. Sooner or later, he would have to fulfill his obligations and Jane's place at his side was beyond uncertain.

Darcy Lewis continued assisting Jane, following her everywhere, but, on a personal level, her life was stagnant. With all the couples around, more than ever, the young spirited woman wanted to find love too. She tried to reconnect with Ian Boothby, her British intern/almost-boyfriend, but because of the distance, it didn't work.

Sam Wilson took Darcy as his date to the party, but nothing happened other than the New-Year-midnight-kiss. The young Falcon was earnest to prove himself and to find his place within the Avengers – it wasn't the right time for relationships and they remained friends.

But the major change actually happened to Dr. Bruce Banner. With the adrenalin super-inhibitor, he was able to keep the Hulk transformation under control, allowing himself to an almost normal life. Dr. Elizabeth Ross had been his colleague, best friend, and lover, for years before his accident. They reconnected themselves instantly and, after the party, she still hadn't left the tower. They couldn't wait to reestablish their previous engagement. The main obstacle for their happiness was, as always, Betty's father, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross – Bruce's biggest antagonist. Since the Avengers, Nick Fury had managed to get Bruce free for any charges, keeping the General off his back. But how could they stop a furious father?

The Avengers were the closest thing to a family for most of them, including Tony Stark, who had spent almost a lifetime by himself. The Iron Man finally had a team to belong to and to work with. That's why he spared no expenses to provide them the greatest comfort and perks. For sure, everything always followed by a good deal of humor and pranks. His long-time assistant, and now girlfriend, Virginia Potts couldn't be more proud of him, finally getting settled in a family life. In secret, Pepper was dreaming of their future together, and wondering when Tony would be ready for the next step in their relationship.

In spite of being dysfunctional and definitely crazy, the Avengers Tower was their home-sweet-home.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note**: This is my third story at the **_Chris Crush_** universe. Extra, extended scenes about the team, with a bit of character study. Steve and Natasha are part of it, so they will be present here too. But their story remains the focal point at **_Chris Crush (main)_**, and **_Chris Crush (Love scenes)_**, rated M.

Remember, for a writer, feedback is gold, and your opinion always matters. I appreciate anything and everything you want to say, in English, Portuguese or Spanish!

xxoo Mari

*** Writing is a labor of love. Please, support our young writers, leave a review! ***


	2. The Futurist

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines &amp; context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons &amp; Comics.

.

* * *

**The Futurist**

* * *

.

Once again, Tony couldn't sleep. This time he wasn't plagued by nightmares… Instead, his mind was tormented by scenes… from his past.

Locked in his lab, alone, he asked JARVIS to replay the message his father left for him.

_"Tony? You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out, and when you do, you will change the world... What is and always will be my greatest creation is you."_

There was no doubt, not only did Tony inherit Howard's geniality, but also he was able to accomplish much more than his father could've even dreamed of. But that's never been enough... _"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me…" _That was the ugly truth – no matter how many scientific breakthroughs he's accomplished, he'd never earned his father's love…

Until a few weeks ago, the son didn't have the slightest idea of who his father was for real… until he heard what Steve Rogers had to say about his old friend, Howard Stark.

Tony remained in absolute silence, watching, in the video JARVIS recorded of that day, Steve's anguish translated into words, as the soldier relieved those painful memories.

_"I was watching a documentary about WWII yesterday, and it got me thinking about Howard working at the Manhattan Project… Of all the things that happened while I was frozen, I think the worst was the use of the atomic bombs against a civilian population… I don't intend to diminish the importance of the other things, but that's not history for me. I was part of that war… For a long time, I blamed myself for not being there with them – survivor's guilt, you know?… I can only imagine that the Howard I knew – a happy, friendly, good man – was devastated by remorse too… It must have intensified over the years, since it still affects people's lives… Fury and Dugan told me about his obsession to find me, and also his constant effort to do something good… It seemed to me as a desperate attempt to pay for his debt… I believe that being in part responsible for such atrocity… it ultimately broke Howard… It would have broken me too…"_

_'It ultimately broke Howard'._ Since then, those words were stuck in Tony's mind. A silent tear rolled through the genius' face, catching him by surprise. _Damn, Steve_. Seeing his friend's pain and guilt, it made Tony think about his father… as a man… for the first time in his life. A young man, in his middle twenties, experiencing the horrors of the worst conflict in human history – the WWII – and the things that he could had been through to make him so… _broken_...

The video continued with the part that Tony hasn't seen before, because… he had fled… He couldn't let his friends see him… having an anxiety attack. In the safety of his workplace and surrounded only by his machines, he watched everything fixedly.

The Captain's worry was visible, _"I need to apologize to him, Pepper. I got caught in the moment. I shouldn't have said those things like this, to him. I'm really sorry…"_

While trying to calm the soldier, Pepper got emotional, _"No, Steve, trust me. Let him come to you when he's ready… I have only to thank you… Don't you see the good you did to him? You redeemed his father for him."_

Finally, Bruce's wise words to Steve had a profound impact in Tony. _"Your intelligence and perspicacity never ceases to amaze me, my friend. It's so sadly obvious, now that you've pointed it. Howard wasn't a bad father because he didn't like Tony. He didn't find himself worth of a son like Tony, so he pushed him away."_

_'He pushed him away'._ That was an understanding. Tony was enrolled in boarding school at six years old, and he still had a nanny at fourteen. Besides being absent, Howard did his best to minimize any contact with his son. The worst part was that he kept Maria, Tony's mother, away too. _He was beyond broken_.

Pepper's words finally hit Tony… He wouldn't have gone so far – _redeemed _was a too strong word. However, something has changed… though he couldn't identify it, or named it… yet.

* * *

Monotonous wasn't a term that could be applied to the Avengers Tower. There was always something interesting happening, or about to happened, in one of its numerous places. For instance, Tony was eating Tofu while checking his mail through holographic projections. State-of-art was the minimum for everything around the genius. Of course, the opposite polo would be the man from the past.

Doing one-arm pushups, for what seemed like an eternity, Steve was also reading the newspaper, without breaking a sweat. "What's a futurist? The newspaper calls you a futurist. And, unless you're into Italian art, I'm not entirely sure what that is."

The simple question took Tony out of his thoughts, and he tried to explain. "A futurist is someone who tries to predict the future, or, in my case, tries to create it. I'm inventing technology for next century, trying to make the world a better place. For instance, having news information delivered via wireless signals as opposed to a newspaper." Then, the genius gulped, realizing that the soldier was already up in front of him, drinking a half-dozen of raw eggs.

"I like newspapers." Steve continued steadily, presenting the facts just as he saw them. "For instance, this one has a picture of you fighting Hydra. And even from the picture, anyone can see that you don't know how to fight."

"What?" Tony replied upset, "There are about twenty super-villains out there that would disagree with you." He wasn't expecting the change of subject and he felt cornered but the direct approach.

Without a hint of irony, the Captain entered at his unstoppable command mood. "Meet me in the training room in five minutes. We've got work to do."

Since the Avengers got together, Steve implanted an intensive physical training program with a simple goal: to keep the team better prepared for anything. Black Widow and Hawkeye, star students since day one, improved constantly, assimilating every teaching of their leader, unquestionably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. Having joined the group later, the Falcon has been working hard to keep up with the spies, followed close by Mockingbird, who quickly joined the training schedule.

In a similar approach, Clint and Sam took turns to teach the basics of personal defense to the civilian population of the Tower – Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. Inspired by the group, Betty joined Natasha and Pepper at their daily Yoga sessions.

At the special Hulk-proof room, Steve helped Bruce to improve in his self-defense training. As the Captain wisely pointed, the doctor needed to continue his path to control his anger in case he couldn't have access to his medication. Steve was the only one able to deal with him when the unwanted transformation occurred once in a while – the super soldier not only managed to avoid mostly of the brutal attacks, but also to calm down the green giant and bring back the sweet doctor. On the other hand, it didn't work with Thor, who would always make Hulk more furious. Although the Prince and the Captain spared eventually, to fight the Hulk was the real challenge for Steve – his one chance to put his amazing battling skills up to the ultimate test.

As usual, Tony spared no expense to assemble the training floor to fulfill each team member's needs, more than worthy of a team like the Avengers. He valued the importance of the physical preparation, however, he continued his private training with Happy. That's why, until now, he had never come to train with the super soldier.

Standing in the middle of the ring with box gloves on, Steve started, "From what I've seen, you're fighting style is to tackle people or to blast them. If I had to guess, I'd say that you've never been in an actual fight in your life."

The assessment was correct – Tony didn't know what to say, "Well, I… I…"

The soldier instructed, "Punch me."

Fully outfitted with boxing equipment, head protection and gloves, the genius hesitated, "What? I'm not gonna…"

"Do it." A direct order from the Captain was something that they all felt compelled to obey.

As expected, none of Tony's attempts got even close to hit Steve, who, with one simple block, knocked the genius on the ground. A few rounds later, Tony was pissed off, "My armor protects me, you know? It would have taken you down before you even touched me. And if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you, I've got a few more that could." He wasn't used to being defeated, but the truth was even more embarrassing – the soldier was just trying to teach him, and since the genius refused to learn, there were no winners.

Steve was honestly worried, "You can't always count on your armor. You have to be ready for anything."

"That's the whole point. I'm working to know exactly what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for." The thing that Tony hated, more than anything, was to be taken by surprise. That's why he needed to know _everything_. But, again, the "old man" was right, and the futurist hated it too. Deep inside, Tony always admired how the Captain's strategic mind made every precise analysis effortlessly. The genius valued the soldier's intelligence, but he wouldn't admit it out loud… At least, not so easily. "Well, I appreciate the lessons and the bruises, but the world has changed, Cap. Life moves faster now than ever, and it's only gonna get faster still. I'm wired into a worldwide network of computers and satellites. The goal is to see danger before it gets here. I'm getting ready for the future, and working to get humanity there in one piece. You're still used to the old ways of doing things."

As it had happened in their discussions before, Tony was using the technology as an excuse for everything, and Steve expressed his most sincere concerns, "They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. If the old ways include training and preparation, then maybe you need to slow down a bit."

"Uh, slow, uh, down? I hear you talking, but the words don't make sense." As usual, Tony used jokes as his way out.

"It's always a good idea to know some basics. No matter what year it is, some things never change."

Once more, the soldier's words filled the genius mind. _Training and preparation_. Underneath what seemed a simple military concept, there was something else much deeper. With all his battle knowledge and tactical instincts, Steve was a great leader because he truly understood and cared about people. His grasp about humanity was the most foreign concept for Tony. However, the Captain never failed to hit the target. _Doomed to repeat…_

All his life, Tony has been hiding himself – physically inside his armor – his cocoon – and emotionally by being detached. But he couldn't stop thinking about everything… and… even terrified, he couldn't deny the truth – his constant, obsessive seek for the future was a desperate attempt to free him… because… it was too hard for him to admit it…

The futurist has always been stuck in the past.

* * *

Late that day, Tony was at the balcony of their room, when Pepper arrived. Looking at her, he found all the answers – she was the only present and future he could ever dream of. _It has always been you_. Instantly he knew he couldn't wait anymore. "Come here, honey, I want to show you something."

He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her, turning her to oversee New York's amazing skyline, "We live here, but we don't look at the city."

She rested her back on his chest, saying, "It's beautiful."

His heart was racing, "You… are… beautiful… "

She smiled, but, noticing his tension and trembling hands, she turned, asking worried, "What's wrong, Tony?"

"You know how Fury likes to say that I couldn't keep my secret identity for five minutes? Well, this is so much more…" Looking at Pepper's confused eyes, he took her hands in his and, with sweat dropping on his forehead, he talked nonstop, "I gave you my heart already, literally, and everything I have. You own me. Just for the record, I wanted to do this long before Clint. I have the ring to prove it. I just didn't have the guts. Don't tell Steve, but he was right, I was scared. I was also obsessed to protect you because I can't lose you."

She squeezed his hands softly, speechless, as she realized what he was doing.

He stopped, taking a deep breathe. "I am freaking out. Sorry. OK, let me do the right thing." And he dropped on one knee. "God… I'm nervous."

Both had tears in their eyes.

"Look. You know me. I could have done something extravagant, like hiring millions of people to stand in formation so that you could see it written on the ground from here." Smiling, he rolled his eyes, "But I know you don't want any of this… and I don't want anyone but you." He flashed his loving eyes and she gently touched his face.

"A very smart man told me once that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." The past didn't scare him anymore, he was finally free… "I may look like my father but I'm not him. I won't let my mistakes destroy who I am. Most important, I won't push the ones I love away." He pulled a velvet box from his pocket, and, finally, popped the question, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

No words could leave her mouth, so, she smiled between tears, and simply nodded.

"Please, honey, I really wish you say something, and now would be the right time."

Pulling him for a passionate kiss, she whispered between his lips, "Yes! I will marry you, Tony!"

The path to the future was finally truly open.

.

* * *

.

**Ref**: Fanfiction: _Chris Crush_, chapter 14, "Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer" – Conversation about Howard Stark.

**Ref**: Movies: _Iron Man_

_#1 – _[Tony to Pepper] I don't have anyone but you.

_#2_ – [Tony to Pepper] It has always been you.

[Tony about Howard] He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me…

[Howard on video]_ Tony? You're too young to understand this right now, so l thought l would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out, and when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you._

_#3_ – [Tony to Pepper] I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you.

[Tony] _My armor, it was never a distraction, or a hobby. It was a cocoon._

Post-credits scene – [Tony] I'm fourteen years old, I still have a nanny.

**Ref**: Cartoons: _The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_

1x17 "The Man Who Stole Tomorrow" _– _youtube/watch?v=5T81GSz9oDE

[Steve] What's a futurist? (…) Well, the newspaper calls you a futurist. And unless you're into Italian art, I'm not entirely sure what that is. (…) [Tony] A futurist is someone who tries to predict the future, or in my case, tries to create it. I'm inventing technology for next century. Trying to make the world a better place. For instance, having news and information delivered via wireless signals as opposed to a newspaper. [Steve] I like newspapers. For instance, this one has a picture of you fighting Hydra. And even from the picture, anyone can see that you don't know how to fight. [Tony] What? There's about 20 super-villains out there that would disagree with you. [Steve] Meet me in the training room in five minutes. We've got work to do. (…) From what I've seen, you're fighting style is to tackle people or to blast them. If I had to guess, I'd say that you've never been in an actual fight in your life. [Tony] Well, I... I... [Steve] Punch me. [Tony] What? I'm not gonna... [Steve] Do it. (…) [Tony] My armor protects me, you know? It would have taken you down before you even touched me. And if the suit I was wearing couldn't handle you, I've got four more that could. [Steve] You can't always count on your armor. You have to be ready for anything. [Tony] That's the whole point. I'm working to know exactly what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for.

[Tony] Well, I appreciate the lessons and the bruises, but the world has changed, Cap. Life moves faster now than ever, and it's only gonna get faster still. I'm wired in to a worldwide network of computers and satellites. The goal is to see danger before it gets here. I'm getting ready for the future, and working to get humanity there in one piece. You're still used to the old ways of doing things. [Steve] They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. If the old ways include training and preparation, then maybe you need to slow down a bit. [Tony] Uh, slow, uh, down? I hear you talking, but the words don't make sense. [Steve] It's always a good idea to know some basics. No matter what year it is, some things never change.

[Tony] A very smart man told me once that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it.

2x07 "Who Do You Trust" – [Fury] This is a man who kept his secret identity for about five minutes.

**Ref**: Comics: _Ultimates 2_ #4 "Brothers" – Tony's extravagant proposal.


	3. The Monster

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines &amp; context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons &amp; Comics.

.

* * *

**The Monster**

* * *

.

The Sunday buffet served at the common area of Avengers Tower treated brunch as the most important meal of the day, offering a large, sophisticated amount of options to suit the most different appetites. When they're not saving the world, it has become a pleasant weekly tradition among the team, especially after the arrival of the new guests.

Although the soldier and the spy enjoyed the privacy of their place with romantic breakfasts in bed, this was an opportunity to bond with old and new friends. In these occasions, Natasha was secretly delighted to see how Steve was always happy and shining, showing how privileged he was to be by her side. She felt a bit proud knowing how much she had changed, thanks to her noble Captain, and his unequivocal love. In the past, she used to be displayed like a trophy – a thing – from undercover missions to her troubled relationships, like with the Daredevil. The worst part was that she didn't even care. But through Steve's sincere eyes, she saw herself in a different light, learning that she was entitled to be respected… and loved. Her evolution was natural and, gradually, she was getting more comfortable exchanging small gestures of affection with him in front of their friends.

They arrived at the luxurious dining room, holding hands, and headed to the large table to sit with the scientists. Steve took the opportunity to properly greet the newest guest, "It's really good to have you here, Betty. Bruce isn't grumpy anymore."

Laughing, the doctor pretended to protest, "I wasn't grumpy!"

"I have to confess that this is a lot intimidating." The beautiful brunette was a shy, sweet woman, and seemed grateful with their warm welcoming, "I guess I can imagine better now how you felt when you woke up in the future, Captain. Everything here is… completely unbelievable."

Bruce teased, "Classic Tony Stark, darling, you'll get used to it."

The waiters were bringing platters and bowls of food and beverages, as Natasha smiled, reassuring, "Believe me, Betty, this is foreign to us all." Although completely different, the two pairs engaged in a pleasant conversation, and, after a while, the spy was surprised at how comfortable she felt with them. They were so connected and had a graceful harmony, perceptible in small actions, such as passing each other's favorite food. A real couple, Natasha thought, and, as if on cue, Steve kissed her hand softly, making her heart flutter. Following the lead, Bruce kissed Betty's cheek, making her blush.

The environment turned from relaxing romantic to passionate explosive with the arrival of the new newlyweds, who, on the contrary of what their professional life style would indicate, didn't seem to know the concept of stealth in their personal life. Clint had become the closest thing to family that Natasha could think of – her big-brother – and they were overprotective about each other. She had seen him with uncountable affairs – detached but, deeply inside, miserable. Bobbi changed everything with her extroverted personality and unrestrained passion for him. The stunning blonde was a skilled agent, and really intelligent – instantly she was chatting with Betty about science, since both had a background in Biology. The archer couldn't be prouder, drooling over his wife. The spy found it fun to see him behaving like a teenager in love, but she was pleased that this gifted woman was showing her love for him, acknowledging how special he was. The weird thing was their lack of coordination with each other, although it was a common trace in new relationships. The spy didn't fail to notice that Bobbi watched them with a mix of envy and admiration.

Natasha remembered when she first met Steve and how they simply knew each other's movements during the battle of New York. That understanding translated so perfectly to their first dance… and to everything else. They were never clumsy in anything, their chemistry was always… there. She caressed his hand softly, relishing in the feel of their fingers entwined under the table. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw him smiling slightly… She simpered.

The next amorous couple arrived, breathless and smiling as usual. After they started living together, Thor and Jane were always, invariably, late to any group event – if not absent. The boys mocked him, who pompously grinned, making her red like a tomato.

Amused, the spy quietly observed the group. Despite their diversities, and being accomplished superheroes, they were acting just like any typical guys among friends. To tell the truth, Steve would laugh and try to mingle with them, but even so, he'd remain true to his origins, not really fitting into the modern male behavior. Natasha's gentlemanly boyfriend was definitely one of a kind, but she wondered if he wasn't too lonely.

Of course the god of Thunder was an outcast too. When the Prince moved to the tower and they all began to share a more casual environment, she found it interesting to watch his movements. It was more than just being a celebrity, like Tony, and it had nothing to do with being an alien. The spy had seen this behavior before, like in the royalty of the old continent – it was the born-to-be-a-king aura that kept the demigod constantly on the public eye, and Jane seemed to be his number one fan. They appeared to be living a fairy tale. But, even though he was extremely passionate and considerate towards his girlfriend, there was something missing… his family, his friends, his world…?

Natasha couldn't help but feel sorry for Thor and, instinctively, she squeezed Steve's hand softly. He looked at her, discreetly, but instantly – his genuineness always took her breath away. Seeing his inquiring blue eyes, she smiled, flashing her green ones, making him relaxed – he smiled back. They didn't need words and, once more, she knew she was the luckiest woman in the world – and the happiest one too.

Back to the group, there was Darcy, always acting as if she was Jane's twin sister. That was something that the Black Widow had never experienced in her whole life. She had had female colleagues, and she helped countless women through her life, since she'd never condoned any forms of violence against them – all the abusive men that had the misfortune of crossing the spy's path had ended up with much more than a taste of their own medicine. But Natasha herself never had a girl-friend, until Pepper. Someone who didn't need her protection, and with whom she truly enjoyed just spend time with, doing… Yeah… girl stuff! OK, grown-up girl stuff! The spy smiled to herself. The two women didn't need the fluffy part. Well, she had to admit it – after Sneg, it has changed a little bit. Even so, they trusted and admired each other, unquestionably, and, in Natasha's book, that was the real deal.

.

They were all chatting animatedly, while savoring the delicacies prepared by the Tower refined cuisine when the hosts made their grand entrance, followed by waiters carrying trays of champagne flutes.

Radiant, Pepper showed the rock on her right hand exclaiming, "We're engaged!"

The congratulations were echoed by the entire group. Quickly, the girls gathered around her to admire the stunning diamond ring, and everyone toasted the newly engaged couple.

Natasha hugged Pepper and greeted Tony, "It was about time, Mr. Genius."

Steve couldn't sound more proud of his stubborn friend, "Finally, a smart man-in-a-can!"

The spy was happy to hear Pepper whispering in the soldier's ear, while they were hugging each other, "I owe you."

"I can't believe it…" Bruce looked really surprised, "I thought you'd be the last one."

Betty added shyly, "I couldn't have imagined that the life with the Avengers would be so… festive."

Sam was the last one to arrive, since he has spent the weekend with his mother, but quickly joined the celebration, "That's great! Do you know what that means?"

Thor kissed Pepper's hand before pulling Tony into a tight hug, exclaiming, "A bachelor party!" and receiving the boys' acclaim.

Tony coughed, still recovering from the demigod's bear hug, and Jane retorted, clearly annoyed at her boyfriend, "That's what you remember?"

Raising his hands in surrender, Tony replied, "It's Legolas' fault. He started the marriage race but didn't give us a party."

The archer toasted the genius, "Don't worry, tin-man, we'll organize THE party for you, OK?"

The girls rolled their eyes, and, taking Pepper's hand, Tony explained, "Well, we are thinking about the engagement party first."

The boys booed in disapproval, and Pepper winked, "He's just scared about me having a bachelorette party… "

"But we'll celebrate in grand style, right?" Bobbi suggested.

Excited, Darcy jumped, "Count me in!"

Still looking confused, as if processing everything, Sam finally inquired, "I didn't know there was a race… It's an Avengers thing?"

They were all laughing profusely. In the obvious celebration mood, Tony gave Pepper a soft peck on her lips. Proud of their pioneering role, Clint lowered Bobbi in a deep kiss, earning the group's applauses. Bruce held Betty's hand tightly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing. Once again, Jane was drooling over Thor in front of everybody, and the Prince smiled satisfied, grabbing her by her waist. Darcy just rolled her eyes, probably wondering how Sam could be so hot and naive at the same time. And Natasha had to use all her training and control not to melt under Steve passionate gaze – his hand was gently stroking her back and, fighting the urge to jump into his arms, she leaned just a little, smiling.

The waiters started to collect the empty champagne flutes, and the group went back to the brunch table.

.

Pepper pulled Steve and Natasha aside, "Let me tell you a secret, Steve. Tony wanted you to be his best man, but I told him I wanted you for myself. It will be Rodhey, you know, it's his oldest friend." Used to the CEO's playful behavior, Natasha couldn't help but smile seeing Steve's eyes widen with utter confusion, before Pepper started to explain, "My father passed away years ago, and I don't have any brothers, so… Would you give me away?"

Steve paused for but a moment to look at his girlfriend, who had the most encouraging smile in her face. Then, he kissed Pepper's hand, smiling shyly, "It will be an honor, Pepper."

Natasha smiled, "This will be perfect."

"And I want you to be my maid-of-honor, will you, Nat?"

Thankful with the vow of friendship, the spy replied a little embarrassed, "Oh, Pep. Of course I will. But you'll have to teach me, OK? I know nothing about this."

The two women hugged each other, and Pepper said, "Don't worry. I'm hiring the best wedding coordinator to deal with everything. You just need to be by my side." The bride-to-be left the couple, excited, "You guys are the best. That was the first thing on my to-do list."

Natasha was happy for her friend but, more than ever, she was charmed by her too-good-to-be-true boyfriend. She turned to Steve, thinking of how sweet he was, subtly requesting her approval, and checking if she would be OK with that situation before accepting it. Her eyes were shining with pride and love, as she gave him a soft peck on the lips, mouthing, "I love you." His cheeks turned soft pink and she smiled openly.

.

After his blush faded away, they followed Pepper to the buffet table, where Clint and Tony were still filling their plates.

The archer was whining, "Damn it. I have to buy Bobbi a ring, and fast."

Pepper got shocked, "You didn't yet? Why?"

Natasha spoke disapprovingly, "You're unbelievable…"

"She was the one who proposed, you know?" The archer looked annoyed, "And we got married right away. I didn't have time to plan anything."

For the look in Steve's eyes, Natasha wondered what was in his mind – probably finding it weird that nowadays a woman could propose and a man would find it natural. Nonetheless, without showing any discomfort, he suggested, "Pepper's jeweler is very good."

Suspicious, Tony looked at the spy, before asking the soldier, "How do _you _know it?"

Steve answered calmly, "He helped me find the Emerald earrings I gave Natasha for Christmas."

"The most perfect Colombian gems I've ever seen, an almost exact match to Nat's eyes." Pepper added proudly.

Natasha smiled, trying hard not to blush herself, "An expert's job for sure. They're exquisite."

The archer complained disappointed, "I can't compete with you rich superheroes. I live with an agent's fee."

"I'm not rich." Steve replied uncomfortably, "It's the back pay the Army gave to me, you know? For all the years I was frozen. Tony helped me to invest it."

The billionaire tried to justify it, "It's nothing much, just enough for him not to need to worry about money anymore."

Looking defeated, Clint concluded, "Exactly. Rich."

Pepper winked, "Don't be silly. It's not about money. I'll help you."

"Thanks." The archer replied, and they all walked towards the table to join the rest of the group.

.

Assimilating her new maid-of-honor role, Natasha asked, "Did you guys set a date already?"

The bride-to-be promptly answered, "Not yet, but it will be next year."

The impulsive Bobbi looked surprised, "Really? Why will it take so long?"

Pepper was a practical person and she wasn't going to complain about the inevitable. "We can't really avoid it. You know how Tony's life is. This will be a big event."

Jane added pensively, "The media will be all about you two when they find out."

"Oh my God! It will be one of those celebrity events we see on the news!" Darcy was jumping like a kid, "Ah! Have you seen the news about the New Year Eve's party? Your photos are everywhere!"

The spy tensed slightly. She had seen them, and didn't like it. The group started to check the headlines, and, as expected, the media buzz about them was ruthless. Natasha's face next to Steve was in every tabloid magazine around the world, instigating all kind of gossips – mostly attempting to predict how long it would take to the temptress Russian spy to break the honorable American hero's heart and, worse, if Captain America would end up on the Black Widow's long list of victims.

"This is absurd, completely out of line!" As expected, Steve got truly disturbed, "I couldn't give a damn about what they're saying about me." He looked at his girlfriend and spoke at a lower voice, "It's what they're saying about you that's driving me nuts…"

Keeping her mask on, as if she was still collected and unaffected, Natasha was mortified. She hated to see Steve exposed to public scrutiny because of her mysterious dark past. The gossips were false, but all this only accentuated her shame, making her feel unworthy of him. Not sure of what to do, she tried, "We're public figures, Steve. It's inevitable."

But his anxiety was unmistakable, "I know, but why snapping pictures of us walking the dog?"

Bruce pondered, "You're Captain America, Steve, and you're dating a Russian spy who also happens to be The Black Widow. Did you really think people weren't going to be interested?"

"I thought they'd maybe show a little more restraint."

Clint patted the soldier's arm, "Welcome to the 21st Century, man."

Dryly, Tony added, "Welcome to my life."

"But these tales ring false." Looking at the news, Thor was more than confused, "I do not understand."

"Remember when that woman in the London subway station took pictures of you, saying she was your date?" Jane explained, "Nobody cares if it's true or not, as long as it sells tabloids."

"I was interviewed once, when they took me for Jane!" Darcy smiled, before looking at Sam and pouting, "But no one paid attention to us, at the ball…"

The Falcon apologized embarrassed, "No matter what I do, nobody recognizes me… sorry." Because he wasn't part of the original group that saved New York, the young man was still ignored by the public and press in general.

"Being an Avenger isn't about recognition, Sam. We do this work because it's right." Despite his own frustration, Steve would always take care of his team, "You're doing a fantastic job, saving us all uncountable times."

"I get that, Cap. But could someone at least know I am an Avenger? For once…"

The soldier sighed, "You don't know how lucky you are, Sam. I'd do anything for your anonymity."

Tony never sounded so serious, "Don't worry, Falcon, it'll end up sooner than you think."

Back to the defamatory news, the Captain turned to Pepper for an advice, "Shouldn't we do anything? An official press release?"

But the CEO didn't give him any hope, "These are tabloids, Steve. Anything you do will just give them more fuel. Trust me, as soon as they find about our engagement, the media will leave you guys alone."

"I hope they stop these stories about babies." Bobbi sighed a little pissed, "They're also saying that we got married in secret because I'm pregnant."

"The list of my children just got bigger." Clint couldn't help but laugh, "The worst part is that I actually know some of these women." His wife punched his shoulder and he whined, "Ouch! And they are _lying_, Birdie."

"How many kids do they say you have?" Tony raised his brow, "I bet I win."

Bruce mocked smiling, "So, you've been cheating on me, science-bro?"

The genius added sharply, "Sorry, pal, don't be _green_", and they busted into laughing.

Dark humor was another thing that Natasha knew that Steve didn't get. Unfortunately, that was an easy way to deal with the inconveniences of their fame. Sooner or later, they would all be subjects of gossips. She leaned a little closer — he gave her a half-smile.

"It's too crazy, even for me." Darcy flashed her curious eyes towards Tony, "Some news say you can't have kids, and others make a list of your bastard children."

The genius smirked at the always indiscreet woman, "I had a vasectomy when I turned 21." It was after his parents' tragic death, but Tony sounded unaffected, "Thanks to my godfather's advice. Did you know him? The one who tried to kill me."

After more than fifteen years living around him, Pepper also spoke as if none of this mattered too much, "Obadiah Stone. Despite everything he did to control the Stark Empire, he didn't want to risk to lose it to any heir."

However, it was a too personal subject, and an awkward silence fell upon the group.

Born and raised under the spotlights, Tony continued completely unemotional, "But I got it reverted, last year. We can have about a dozen of kids, what do you think, honey?"

"Oh, God, a dozen of you? I'm not sure I can survive it." Pepper joked and, instantly, the genius pretended to pout. "I'm kidding, Tony!" She kissed him among the group's relieved laughters.

The group was back to the fun mood once more, but all that talk had a disturbing effect on Natasha. She remained impassable, in control, but Steve put his arm around her, gently stroking her shoulder, showing that he noticed her subtle distress – as she knew he would.

Betty contemplated reticently, "This is so crazy."

Thor sounded disappointed, "Lady Betty, of the Nine Realms, Midgard is the one still beyond my comprehension."

"Don't worry, Betty, you'll get used to it. Sometimes it's actually fun." Jane encouraged the newest member of this dysfunctional family.

Darcy got up, making a little bow, "Welcome to Avengers orgy-world", receiving the boy's cheering.

Natasha smirked, "That's what they're calling us now?"

"Well, yeah. After all, you, vixen witches, trapped the defenseless superheroes." Darcy turned to the hosts, "Next on the news – the gold-digger who tricked the naïve billionaire."

Tony instantly jumped, sounding offended, "Who is saying I'm dumb?"

"This is the most absurd calumny against my beloved fiancé." Pepper rolled her eyes, and they all continued to laugh.

Betty was surprised, "I don't know how you make it sound so easy."

Tony held Pepper tight, saying, "We have too."

The brunette continued melancholically, "After Bruce's accident, it was terrible. I was dubbed as the one dating the…"

"Monster." Bruce took her hand and kissed it, smiling, "Well, this is the past, darling."

In her full Black Widow persona, she mocked, "Don't worry, now _I'm_ the monster."

Not really paying attention to anyone, individually, the group kept reading and laughing at the absurdity of the gossips.

Steve held her carefully, whispering in her ear, "No, you're not", before placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "You're my love."

Natasha leaned her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his protective arms around her. Their eyes locked for just a second and the message was clear – she was stressed. Their friends and all these emotions were bringing back memories of a family she almost didn't remember. This was an uncharted territory and she was feeling exposed as never before. She didn't know how to deal with it, so she pulled him into a kiss – a little deeper and longer than she ever did before in front of an audience. Trusting and hoping that their love would be strong enough to endure any challenge ahead of them – trusting him to keep her safe.

Feasting continued the whole afternoon, and they were all having fun.

Finally relaxed, Natasha was left alone watching the beautiful view of the city, when Steve went to refill their drinks.

Bruce came quietly, "You know you're not a monster, right? Believe me, I'm an expert."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks, doc."

In spite of everything, their life was pretty domestic, peaceful. But that was just the calm before the storm… a winter storm.

.

* * *

(Next: Chris Crush, Chapter 16 The Winter Soldier )

* * *

.

**Ref**: Cartoon: The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – 1x15 "459" [Thor] Your tale rings false.

**Ref**: Cartoon: Avengers Assemble

1x03 "_Ghost of a Chance"_ – [Natasha] And that, Mr. Genius?

1x12 "_Avengers: Impossible"_ – [Steve] Being an Avenger isn't about recognition, Sam. We do this work because it's right. [Sam] I get that, Cap. But could someone at least know I am an Avenger? For once…

**Ref**: Comics: _The Ultimates Volume 2 #1 "The Ultimates" _– [Steve] I couldn't give a damn what they're saying about me. It's what they're saying about you that's driving me nuts. I mean, six months ago that crackerjack in the New York Times had me down as Man of the Year and now he's written this whole editorial about you being an adulteress. I swear to God, if this creep wasn't wearing glasses… [Wasp] We're public figures now, sweetheart. This is the flipside of all those ticker-tape parades and big gala dinners they invite us to. [Steve] Yeah, I know, but snapping pictures of you coming out of my apartment, zoom-lens shots of us walking the dog… [Wasp] You're Captain America, Steve, and you're dating a married woman who also happens to be The Wasp. Did you really think people weren't going to be interested? [Steve] I thought they'd maybe show a little more restraint. [Wasp] Welcome to the 21st Century, baby.


	4. The Killer

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines &amp; context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons &amp; Comics.

.

* * *

**The Killer**

* * *

.

Pepper was truly impatient. How can you live in a place full of secrets and restricted zones? How can any normal person live with superheroes? Well, normal wasn't a word applied to the CEO of Stark Industries after fifteen years living around Tony Stark – being Iron Man for the last five. Still, sometimes it sucked.

"JARVIS…?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts. The _Romanogers_ floor is still closed for visit."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Do they know you call their place that?"

"I don't think so, ma'am. This was Master's most recent update, when he used the media nicknames as inspiration to rename a few places on the Tower, including yours as…"

"_Pepperony_, I know. Tony is impossible, isn't he? I still can't change it?"

"Unfortunately no override is possible when he uses his master code."

At her office, the blonde tried to concentrate on business without much success.

The last days have been beyond chaotic. One day they were announcing their engagement, and the next the Avengers were leaving for an emergency mission. The one good thing was that Natasha asked Pepper to take care of Sneg and they kept each other company. But after a few days, the team arrived with terrible news – Steve and Natasha were injured on a mission, and Tony asked her to hire Betty Ross as a consultant at Stark Industries. That was the only thing that the civilian population of the Tower were allowed to know since everything was top secret. Except that, under a lot of stress, Bruce revealed that Natasha was in a coma, and Tony said that Steve was freaking out not getting any sleep – neither of the geniuses were truly built for the secrecy of a spy's life. Always a quick thinker under pressure, Pepper recommended them to use the dog to help Steve rest.

Finally, visibly more relaxed, Tony brought Sneg back, announcing that the couple was okay, before collapsing exhausted into their bed.

All that was yesterday, and Pepper couldn't wait anymore when JARVIS finally announced, "Agent Romanoff is calling."

The blonde was already on the elevator with Sneg by her side, "Tell her I'm on my way."

Natasha was waiting on her floor, with no sign of injury – the CEO was beyond relieved, "How can you come out of a coma looking like that?" The two women hugged and Pepper continued, "I was so scared, Nat. Tony wouldn't let me see you."

"I know, Pep. I'm sorry we got you worried." With 105 lbs, the six-month-old giant puppy was too heavy to be picked up, so the spy knelt down hugging him while he licked her face happily. "Hi, baby, I missed you so much." The redhead looked grateful, "Thanks for taking care of them," pointing her head to the bedroom where Steve was resting. "Bruce said that they were lost without you."

"I thought that Steve wouldn't be comfortable being vulnerable in front of his team, but he would trust Sneg to watch over you." The blonde smiled coyly, "Men are all the same, aren't they?" They laughed and the CEO continued, "How are you two, really?"

"I'm okay. He will be too, in a couple of days." They walked towards the living room, sitting on the large couch – Sneg quickly jumped onto the spy's lap, who held him close, "It's so good to be home."

There was uneasiness in Natasha that hadn't gone unnoticed by Pepper. "But?"

"But…" Pausing for what seemed an eternity, the redhead sighed, "Steve… he is…", before continuing, looking truly embarrassed, "How can I say it…? Too loving?"

The blonde smiles tenderly empathizing completely. She knew how stressed her always private friend must have been to confess something so personal. "Ah, I know how this is. Tony was like this after the Mandarin incident. Couldn't stay away from me for a second. It was suffocating."

"Exactly." The spy sounded completely discouraged, "How long you think it will last?"

"Well… months?" The CEO couldn't help but smile, "I'm joking. Steve isn't messed up like Tony, I hope." She spoke softly, "After all, I'm gonna need my maid-of-honor."

At that moment, she saw Natasha shrinking down, hugging Sneg close, "Pep… I don't know if this is a good idea."

"What? What are you talking about?" Pepper tried to understand the source of conflict. "Don't worry, I selected the wedding coordinator already…"

But the spy sounded very serious, "I'm not the right person for this…"

"Don't be silly. You're my best friend."

Looking completely shocked with that statement, the redhead asked immediately, "Why me?"

A sudden understanding came to the blonde, "You're exactly like Tony, aren't you? So smart about everything but yourself."

It took Natasha a few seconds to react, "I'm nothing like Tony!"

"Of course you are. Except for the ego part, I give you that. Otherwise, you are both annoyingly smart, always thinking a thousand steps ahead, but hiding behind your masks when it comes to anything personal."

The spy never looked so young, "I don't… have a mask."

Pepper wasn't talking about the Black Widow. "A physical one? You don't need it. You have the best one, my dear. It took me a while to understand it." The older woman smiled kindly, "You blind everybody with this pretty face of yours, keeping them oblivious to what was inside, don't you?"

"I'm a spy. We use whatever keeps us ahead of the opposition." The redhead's voice came out sadly somber, "I'm not a good person."

"That's what's bothering you, right? Okay. Let me tell why I think you are." The CEO started, "You first got my attention because you didn't sleep with Tony. I'm serious."

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "I was working."

"Yeah, everybody else was working too, Nat." Pepper voice turned melancholic, "But every single person who approached me during the past years, was only interested in him. He slept with all the women around, well, the hot ones, obviously." Pausing, she smiled sincerely, "Except from you. You two flirted, yes, but you kept him at a distance – you weren't available." Thinking about it, the blonde realized it was good to share all of this with her friend, "He respected you too, do you know that?"

Visibly embarrassed, Natasha smirked, "He hated me."

"He feared you because you outsmarted him, when you hacked the system to free Rhodey's armor before JARVIS. Tony values intelligence above all, but, for me, the important was that you saved his life."

Four years ago, the Black Widow was the one who crushed Justin Hammer's guards and hacked Ivan Vanko's system in time to reboot War Machine's armor, _"You got your best friend back"._ Together, Tony and Rhodey defeated Whiplash.

"I heard you talking to him_. _You act tough, but deep inside you care, and that's when I started to realize how similar you two are." Pepper explained for the redhead disbelief, "Don't you see? That's why you are always bickering at each other."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Tony's the genius, no doubt. But he doesn't have all the answers."

"Exactly. It's funny because, in different occasions, you and Steve ended up beating JARVIS. And for Tony that was unthinkable!" The CEO winked, "You know how he is with his machines."

"JARVIS is not a _machine_."

"See? Tony says exactly the same thing!"

Laughing, they both got to relax for a while, but then the spy replied looking uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I'm your only option."

The blonde sighed, feeling sorry for the redhead's heavy burden – like Tony, Natasha kept everyone at distance, acting as if she didn't deserve to be loved, probably the result of having been raised without a family. "You got it wrong, Nat. The third and most important reason? You treated me as an equal – you never judged me or underestimated me because I'm not a superhero like you all."

"I'm not a hero, much less super."

"Of course you are. Not having their powers make you twice as brave. That's the point. You're fearless, you don't need anyone. But you counted me as an ally in this crazy testosterone filled environment we live in. You trusted me."

Smiling shyly, Natasha tried, "I've always admired how you deal with this madness that is Tony's life. I couldn't do it. To keep Tony in line is an achievement itself."

Pepper laughed pleased, "Believe me, I know it."

"You never feared me. _You_ trusted me first." The spy paused, as if looking for the right things to say until a shadow fell over her, "I don't have friends for a reason, Pep. I'm a killer."

Pepper's pulse rocketed, her hands trembled and tears fell from her face, "I… I killed… Aldrich Killian." Natasha touched her arm tentatively, and the CEO continued between tears, "I could never say it… out loud. My therapist will be proud." The dog started to whine uncomfortable and she hugged him, relishing in his comforting presence, "I'm fine, Sneg. Is he adorable or what?" The two friends exchange half smiles and the blonde spoke in a calmer mood, "I've never talked about this. It's been a year."

"I'm here whenever you need me."

"I know. But the truth is that I've been thinking about you, since the beginning, and you helped me, without even knowing."

"Because of my job?"

"No, Nat. Because of how you deal with it. Despite all the bad things in your life – and I know I can't even imagine half of it – you are here, doing good, saving lives. Living, loving, being loved. You are the example I'm following, and I have even more respect for you now. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Natasha seemed perplex, and Pepper hugged her close, saying, "Do you understand it now?"

The redhead's voice was a murmur, "I don't know what to say."

"I know you're not used to friends. I mean normal ones, so Clint doesn't count." Both laughed and the blonde said tenderly, "That's what makes you special to me. You are my first option, Nat, and I was really scared of losing you."

With tears in her own eyes Pepper saw a single teardrop roll down Natasha's face, imagining how hard all these emotions must be for the spy. Absolutely distressed, Sneg started to lick her face, and the two friends let the laughter fade away the tears.

At that moment Steve appeared at the bedroom door wearing a black robe, pale sick looking. "Hi, Pepper."

The blonde had never seen him looking anything less than perfect, "Oh my God, Steve. What they did to you?" She hurried to hug him.

He smiled shyly, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You guys wanna have lunch with us? Can you call Tony?" Natasha invited.

"Thanks, but I need to check on him. He has been hibernating since yesterday. We'll take a rain check as soon as you get better, right, Captain?" Pepper kissed his cheek.

"Yes, ma'am."

The two women hugged each other.

"It's a date, Pep. Thanks again, for everything."

The dog came wagging his tail, asking for attention and Pepper knelt down, "Bye, Sneg. Thanks for taking care of aunt Pep."

.

* * *

(Next: Chris Crush, Chapter 18 The Iceman – To be posted soon)

* * *

.

**Ref**: Movies: _Iron Man 2 &amp; 3_

**Ref**: Comics: Black Widow (2004) #2 _"Right to a Life (Part 2)"_ – [Natasha] I'm a spy. (…) You use whatever keeps you ahead of the opposition.

**Author's note**: Many thanks to my dearest friend **unique applepie**!


	5. The Arrow

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines &amp; context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons &amp; Comics.

.

_The spiritual Native American Indians used symbols and signs to share their history, ideas and dreams from generation to generation. Arrows signified protection, direction, movement and power. Two arrows depicted together are the symbol for war. Crossed arrows means friendship._

.

* * *

**The Arrow**

* * *

.

Growing up, Clinton Francis Barton learned at early age to hide from his abusive father. Alcoholic, Harold Barton caused a car accident that resulted in the deaths of both he and his wife, the contrite Edith. Although he cried for his mother, the seven-year-old boy didn't feel anything looking at his father's coffin – only emptiness…

After waiting six years for an adoption that never came, he followed his older brother Barney, fleeing from the children's home to work and live in a traveling circus. Eager to be accepted, Clint was mentored by circus performers, Swordsman and Trickshot, who trained the talented teenager in archery and acrobatics. In the end, they just wanted to use him in robberies, which got him in trouble with Barney who had joined the Army.

Clint swore he would never feel orphaned again, or be abandoned. Hawkeye was born and, through the years, he survived, keeping everyone at an arrow distance.

Until the Black Widow.

While working freelance in Europe, the archer crossed paths with the KGB's secret division, and they turned his world upside down. Thanks to a potent pheromone, engineered as a scent that could be applied like a perfume, a very young Natalia Romanova took complete control of him. Even the jaded and experienced Clint didn't have any defense against the powerful biochemical weapon that, used skillfully by the Red Room operative, trapped him into peaceful submission. The archer had only one desire, to obey the Russian spy, and he did everything she asked for. Nothing ever happened between them, but it was the strangest feeling ever – a sense of the family he never had, and that made him… happy. Until the day her boss ordered that the archer should be eliminated. Against all orders, she set him free. With a kiss on the cheek, she nulled the chemical effects and Clint realized she had been a slave too. He thanked her and left.

The problem with chemical influence, however, was that, willingly or not, after a certain period of time, his body got used to them. It felt like abstinence… He couldn't deny it, he missed that fake feeling, although he couldn't name it. He felt an emptiness that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Despite everything, Hawkeye became known as a long-distance lethal weapon. That's what made Nick Fury give him a second chance when he got caught doings heists with a circus gang. The reluctant criminal turned into the perfect spy. No attachments, no relationships, just the next mission. And he never missed.

Then, Fury made the infamous Russian spy his next target.

When it was his time to shoot the arrow, Clint simply couldn't do it. No matter how dangerous she was, he needed to try and save her, as she did with him. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. She was about to kill him, when Fury appeared and shot her with a tranquilizer dart. "Damn. She's good."

Panting, Clint agreed, "Exactly. Talk to her. Give her the chance you gave me."

The Black Widow accepted the offer. With everything they unveiled about the Red Room methods, it was implied that she had been brainwashed, maybe more than once – a common practice to prevent revealing the KGB secrets. Probably that was the reason she didn't seem to remember their first encounter. Anyway, Clint never told anyone about it, ever.

Since the archer and the spy started to work on the same side, and he got to know Natasha Romanoff, he couldn't help but admire her. Although she was thirteen years younger than him, she was the example to be followed. Everything about the Black Widow was a secret, but Hawkeye didn't miss any detail, sadly realizing that she went through hell since a young age – yet, she never flinched. Suddenly his orphan story didn't look so bad after all. Despite the criminal background, both value loyalty. Professionally, they were kind of similar, detached and efficient. Through the years, the most lonely experts learned to trust each other as partners and, when it was needed, they worked well as a team. Secretly in Clint's heart, the fake feeling evolved… he took the role of a protective brother, in the most subtle way to not antagonize the always independent spy.

Then Loki attacked. Sadly, Clint was mind controlled, but this time there was pain and guilt. While something was possessing his body, his consciousness was kept locked in the dark. The Black Widow freed him, but it was Captain America's trust that gave Hawkeye the confidence to start over. The Avengers were formed into a team, saved the city and became heroes.

Bye-bye anonymity, bye-bye lonely life.

The guy whose codename was Hawk-eye, and who used a weapon that required a minimum distance to be fired, was invited by no other than Iron Man, to live at the soon to be Avengers Tower. The archer couldn't deny it – when they first moved in, the benevolent billionaire didn't spare resources to provide his team members with what he called 'the basics', offering to each one of them, complete independent living quarters, with a fully equipped common residential area – it was like Disneyland, but for grownups.

Unfortunately, family was a complex concept for most of them, and to live so close to a guy who could literally take the place down in a rage explosion was, to say the least, tense. Let's face it, superheroes being roommates would only work in the cartoons. Despite the luxury and the facilities, after a while it proved impossible to live this close to such eccentric personalities and Tony opted to give one floor to each one.

It had always intrigued Clint why an entire floor, since most of the space was just… empty. What normal person could fill that much square feet? Not that any of the Avengers could be called 'normal', but still… Jokes aside, after living together for almost two years, the archer realized that it ended up being a very practical arrangement to avoid conflict. No one would have to see each other unless they wanted to, or if it was needed. And that had ensured a relatively peaceful coexistence.

More than ever, the married archer appreciated his privacy. The 43-year-old was experiencing how complicated it was to share a life with someone. He wondered if he would ever achieve with Bobbi half of the connection that Steve and Natasha demonstrated. Unsurprisingly, the soldier and the spy's equilibrium was shown in their now shared floor. They managed to fill their place with personal touches, like his art studio and her yoga garden. It felt like a home, and that's what Clint dreamed to build with Bobbi.

It was when the Winter Soldier attacked and Clint realized that he could lose his team… that he truly accepted the hidden truth within his beaten heart – those were the ones he considered his friends. And it was when he realized he didn't live in the emptiness, not anymore.

Besides his wife, the true love of his life, there was one person who meant family for him. With everything settled back in place, the archer was waiting for a chance to catch up with his partner.

* * *

Natasha was doing her yoga training in the Japanese Garden when JARVIS announced, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Agent Barton is asking if he can come in."

"Yes, J, send him in."

Clint stopped by the entrance, "Where is Sneg? He didn't come to check on me."

At the center stone, she replied without disturbing her beautiful pose, "He must be with Steve at the studio."

"Jeez. This place is always so…" As usual, he stayed by the door, sitting on the wooden floor, never on the sand.

"Peaceful."

"I was gonna say clean."

Natasha smirked, "Well, compared to your place, everything looks cleaner."

The image of Clint's room when he first moved in to the Tower came to both their minds. Tony had been showing Sam the place when they had entered the archer's nest. The rookie had been shocked, "_For a guy with perfect aim, he can't hit a garbage can, can he?_" The Falcon's words, plus the room's photo, had been sent to everyone's mobiles in a blink of a second, courtesy of the noisy genius.

Sardonically, Clint replied, "Funny. Bobbi says the same."

"Did she come back already? Any news?"

"No. She… No news."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," but seeing her poignant green eyes, he replied, "She's being a bitch. What's new?"

"Why?"

"Why…? Since when do you girls need a reason?"

Visibly relaxed and enjoying the joke, Natasha laughed, "She really got you! You've never called me a girl before."

"Who are you?" He mocked, "And what have you done with my partner?"

She said quietly, "I missed you."

It was too personal an answer for the always reserved spy. After everything she went through he got suspicious, "Are you really okay?"

"I am." She turned to him, "But you are not. Go ahead, spill it up. What's she's complaining about?"

Rolling his eyes, he gave up. "Everything. SHIELD. You."

"Me?" As much as her voice denoted a slight surprise, her body remained perfectly balanced in what he could imagine was a very difficult movement. "Why me?" She looked straight at him, "And why did Tony said you were stubborn?"

No way he could avoid such a direct question from the Black Widow. He stammered, "I… Because… They say I freaked out when you were in the coma."

"Did you?"

The smile on her face was surprisingly sweet, but he couldn't melt so easily in front of her, "Ha-ha." Once she didn't move, he felt compelled to continue, "I was worried. What did you expect?" Still, not a single movement. He sighed, "We couldn't trust SHIELD so I couldn't say everything to Bobbi. It's not that I don't trust her, but she was there, you know? Ears everywhere."

Finally, Natasha changed her position, and replied, "Did you try talking to her? It usually works."

"You are too funny today, aren't you?"

"I think you're overreacting. Bobbi is too smart…"

"She's jealous… of you."

"Still? I'm sorry…"

"I know, it's ridiculous." Suddenly, he couldn't hold it in anymore, and averting his eyes, he confessed sheepishly, "Technically, you were the first one who broke my heart." Natasha stopped, instantly in shock. Without looking at her, Clint continued ashamed, "I know it was the chemicals… But… it felt like love…"

Guilt took hold of her, "Clint, none of that was real. Those were powerful drugs to play with your mind. I'm so sorry…"

"Do you remember? I thought…"

"The drug that Barnes hit me with, it brought back all the memories."

"I'm sorry." Getting up, he walked towards her and sat on a stone right in front of her. But she was completely tensed, so he tried gently, "Natasha, it's okay. You were a kid. Please, don't get me wrong. I would never… ever." Her uneasiness was palpable, and it was his time to feel guilty. "I shouldn't have say it this way. Man, I'm a jerk."

She raised an eyebrow, and he said, embarrassed, "Just listen, okay?" He took a deep breath, "I didn't get it then. I was… broken. The cliche orphan-guy-with-abandoned-issues, you know?" He opened a warm smile, "In a certain way, you healed me."

The spy looked incredulous – why would he be okay with any of that horror that was the Red Room mind manipulation?

But the archer was smiling honestly and quickly explained, "It was fake, I know, but man, it knocked me down. It scared me to death. I ran even faster. Then, Bobbi… She's feisty, you know? She literally chased me. I had no choice… I… I realized that she was making me feel all that again. But it was different, much more intense, and it was for real." With the most bright blue eyes, he shrugged his shoulders happily, "That why I married her."

Natasha's eyes moistened, and she sighed, "I don't know what to say." After a brief pause, she whispered, "I am happy for you."

Noticing how reticent she was, he asked puzzled, "But?"

"Bobbi is right to be jealous…" There was a twinge of guilt in her voice.

"No, no, no. That's not what I mean. Damn." He shook his head disappointed, "I won't open my mouth ever again."

"Too late."

"It wasn't about you, don't you get it? You rock. You know you do. But back then you were a kid, okay? Please. I was 31."

"I was 17…"

Last year, when the late Sitwell had called Natasha a whore, Clint had broken his nose. Also, the archer had told the spy about their first encounter, reassuring her that even under mind control, she had been nothing but a classy woman. Ashamed, she had asked for forgiveness, but they hadn't talked much about it. Worried about her, Clint had opened up with Steve, asking him to take care of her. Remembering the Captain's words, "_She needed to hear it from you_", Clint replied, "Exactly, a kid. Believe me. It wasn't about you." He scratched his hair nervously. "I wasn't afraid of being hurt and I was happy. That was a first. That was what scared me the most. And when you kissed my cheek, everything vanished."

"It was the antidote, in my lipstick. A vaccine."

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"That was when I found out that they were using the drugs to control me too. It wasn't right. Not with me, not with you." She gave him a soft smile, "That was when I started to fight against the mind control."

The pain in his eyes was unmistakable, "I'm sorry I didn't help you…"

"Don't be silly. I trapped you."

After an awkward silence, he said, "Look. Now I understand. The drug opened my heart. You are my family. You always have been. And it was the strongest thing I felt at that time. But it's not the same I feel for Bobbi, okay?"

She sighed, visibly relieved.

"You pointed me in the right direction. Even without knowing it." He mimicked his usual archer's movements. "My arrow."

Natasha stopped, "What if Steve talks to her?"

"Him? Why him?"

She raised her left arm showing a charm bracelet. "He gave me this." She picked up the heart smiling, then the snowflake, "Sneg," and finally the pendant with two arrows crossed. "He brought this last one after we talked about that arrow necklace you gave me. It's you."

"How does he know it?" Shocked, Clint asked, "Do you know what this means?"

"I thought the arrow meant protection, and direction, which it did, and that's what I told him." The archer nodded, and she continued, "But he showed me a book of Native American Indians artcrafts, you know how he loves these art books. And he explained that depending on how they were placed, two arrows could mean war or friendship." She tilted her head a little, "That was what you were offering me, right? A choice."

Steve's perceptiveness never ceased to amaze Clint. The archer agreed silently, as his eyes moistened.

"You were not the only one who was broken." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you. And I'm serious, he can convince Bobbi for sure."

He chuckled, "That guy… I thought he would be jealous."

A faint blush spread over her cheeks and she bit her mouth. "You are the only one he trusts next to me."

"Tell me about it. He wouldn't leave your side unless I was there."

"What else happened?"

Letting out a sharp breath, he confessed, "I lost control. I stood by his side, whenever he needed me. But seeing you there and him beaten the way he was… It drove me crazy, Nat. I wanted to kill that guy. And Cap was defending him…"

"Barnes? It wasn't his fault, Clint. You of all people should know that."

A dark shadow fell over the archer. "I can't forgive myself for all the pain I caused, why should I forgive him?"

"You need to stop this nonsense. You faced Asgardian magic, something we have no clue about. You need to let it go. And you can't compare your experience to his. Barnes was treated like a robot."

He looked offended, "You and Cap almost died because of this assassin. He tried to mind control you. How can you be okay with this?"

"I am not okay. Believe me. But that's not the point. Steve…"

"He was blind. He only cared about his childhood friend. How could he forgive what the guy did to you?"

"Steve doesn't have anyone like this, who understands him, like how it is with you and me. He needs Bucky. And we need to find him." The spy lowered her voice. "You don't need to forgive Barnes, but you should do it for Steve. He's troubled. Since he found out Bucky was alive, he blames himself for all his friend went through."

"But it wasn't his fault."

"You know him." She took a deep breath, "Do you think it's easy for me? I met this guy at the Red Room. He reminds me of the time that I want to forget. The gushing red in my ledger." Then she rolled her eyes, "But the thing is, the guy I met doesn't exist anymore. And it doesn't matter. Because they have been friends since they were kids, since Steve was skinny, weak, defenseless, and Bucky stood up for him, protected him. This guy isn't the Winter Soldier, the terrorist, the assassin. He is Steve's Bucky. And that's the only thing that matters to me."

The archer is taken by surprise with her admission, and completely shocked when she reaches the main point, "He is Steve's brother… the same way you are mine."

Over the years, their partnership became more solid than friendship, but they demonstrated it through actions, not words. Startled with her open statement, his eyes get moist and he yields instantly, "I'll do it."

.

* * *

(Extra scene from Chris Crush, Chapter 18 The Iceman)

* * *

.

**Ref**: Fanfiction: Chris Crush (main), chapter 13 Skin – Clint and Natasha's past encounter.

**Ref**: Comics:

**Tales of Suspense** (1964) #60 – [Natasha about Clint] He believes any lie I tell him! Strong as he is, he is putty in the hands of the Black Widow!

**Black Widow** (2004) #6 "Now that's what I call a woman (Reprise) (Part 6)" – [Lyudmila Kudrin] We designed a pheromonal lock and key, a biochemical scent that could be applied like a perfume. Black Widow operatives would be incapable of committing violence, or even extensive disobedience, against anyone wearing the scent. To try would be like attempting to harm someone you cared deeply about, like murdering a loved one.

**Hawkeye Blindspot** #1 (2011) &amp; Hawkeye Vol 1 #1 "Listen to the Mockingbird"

**Ref**: Cartoons: Avengers Assemble 1x24 "Crime and Circuses" – [Clint] Back in the day, I worked the circus as Trickshot. But I never felt good about it. So during our biggest heist ever, I decided to trigger the alarm. Of course we all got captured, but Fury saw something in me. Gave me a chance to walk the right path.

* * *

**Author's note**: Clint and Natasha's history began in the 60s, at the comics Tales of Suspense, where both were villains. Attracted to the Russian spy, the archer was tricked by her to attack Iron Man. Soon, Clint decided he didn't want to be a criminal and left Natasha. He ended up saving Edwin Jarvis, Tony Stark's butler, and joined the Avengers. After that, a brainwashed Black Widow was then sent to attack the Avengers, and they had to fight against each other.

In my Chris Crush series, I adapted their story to fit the movies timeline, and used more recent comics/cartoons with Natasha and Clint's background. I hope you enjoyed my view of their friendship.

A special thank you to my friend Lovedrr and his always inspiring words.

Many thanks to all readers. I appreciate every single review, PM, favorite &amp; follow. I try to thank you all, through PMs, when it's available. Feel free to comment in English, Portuguese or Spanish! Don't be shy! There's nothing better for a writer than the reader's words!

Have a nice weekend! :)

xxoo Mari

* * *

**P.S. **My mom is doing great, I can't thank you enough for all your sweet messages! S2


	6. The Specimen

**Note**: _Chris Crush_ main story was scripted in 2013, before _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_. and _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. So, there will be no Hydra Infiltration in the _Chris Crush Universe_.

.

* * *

**The Specimen**

* * *

.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, New York.**

Following the Director's secretary to the top small auditorium on the observation deck, agent 19 Barbara Morse-Barton, found Deputy Director Maria Hill at its control table. Old friends from the Academy of Operations, the blonde sat by the brunette's side, saying, "I thought we were going to debrief."

While checking the files brought by her assistant, the Deputy Director replied calmly, "Nope. I canceled it."

"Why?" the Mockingbird asked, but the brunette only raised her hand, gesturing to the blonde to wait.

Looking around, Bobbi realized that there were other people there – all women – gathered in small groups. She recognized some faces: hot-shot Victoria Hand, responsible for the Hub, Anne Weaver, head of the Academy of Science and Technology, Melinda May, the legendary agent known as 'The Cavalry', and fellow agent 13 Sharon Carter. Also, there were some newbies like Coulson's new protegee, Skye, among administrative personnel. It was a strangely heterogeneous crowd, and she became beyond suspicious.

After getting her boss' signature, Teresa asked anxiously, "That's the last one, Director Hill. All your afternoon appointments were rescheduled. Can I stay?" Maria nodded silently, and the secretary sat down on one of the back rows, before starting to chat with another woman.

Sitting at the control table, the two friends were far apart from the larger group, so Bobbi spoke quietly, "Why is Victoria Hand staring at me?"

"What happens here stays here, agreed?" the brunette asked casually.

"What are you talking about?"

The Deputy Director inquired firmly, "Agreed?"

"Yes, okay!" the Mockingbird caved in, "Now, can you tell me what's going on?

After nodding to Victoria, Maria replied impassibly, "Group therapy."

Tilting her head with narrowed eyes, Bobbi remained skeptical, "Are you kidding me?"

To make things even more confusing, Jemma Simmons arrived in a hurry and collapsed in an empty chair next to Skye, in the front row. Surprised by the scientist's presence, the Mockingbird inquired, "What are _you _doing here?"

The British genius had finished her second Ph.D at only seventeen, when she had met Bobbi in a scientific symposium. Both Ph.D's in Biochemistry, once they were recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., they rekindled their friendship. "I'm depressed," Jemma replied blatantly.

Nothing was making any sense, until Maria announced, "He's here."

An instant silence fell upon the feminine audience who looked down attentively. From the large front window of the auditorium, they had a privileged view above the training room. Wearing his stealth uniform, Captain Rogers entered the center position. Watching his flexible, athletic body doing basic stretching exercises, it gave Bobbi the exact idea about what to expect.

The blonde whispered to her friend, "Therapy, huh?"

"Best kind ever," the brunette replied shamelessly.

Without delay, the super-soldier put a blindfold mask on, and the training room got completely dark. Through the control table, Maria dimmed the auditorium's lights and changed the glass window for infrared view, zooming in on Steve. The show started.

Between gasps and exclamations of approval, the women were delighted by the Captain's unparalleled physicality and spectacular performance. Despite the violence of the attacks, in groups or individually, the opponents were totally subdued by the super-soldier's exceptional technique. With the agility of an Olympic gymnast, he dodged enemies' blows, and counter-attacked with the highest degree of proficiency. His powerful punches could throw any of them to the other side of the arena, totally unconscious. His precise kicks would be enough to break bones, if he had chosen to do so, disabling any adversary completely. Systematically, Steve knocked them all down, while in complete darkness.

The commentaries were beyond excited.

"He barely gets hit."

"It's like watching the Daredevil!"

"How does he do that?"

"The super-serum enhanced his senses and reflexes."

"Too fast!"

"So perfect!" Jemma was geeking out with the chance to analyze the Captain's vitals during the fight. "Look at this! Heart rate, blood pressure, biochems, the change is minimum! I've never imagined readings like his! He isn't even close to reaching his limits!" Having worked with Mike Peterson before, who was just another frail attempt to recreate the super-soldier, the biochemist was beyond thrilled with the chance to see the real one, so up close and personal.

Also a scientist by origin, Bobbi could understand the young woman's enthusiasm, and smiled, "I guess Cap reaches his limit sparring with the Hulk."

"My God! Does he do that?" the British genius was in complete awe.

When the lights were turned on, a dozen of sparring robots were lying on the floor. Built to simulate different sets of adversaries, the high-tech machines included displays to show the results of each confrontation, as if in a real human body, even internal damage. Set as high-level special ops, each one of them had been incapacitated by a single hit. The super-soldier achieved 100% efficiency, without a single death.

Maria said proudly, "Captain Rogers doesn't take a life, unless there's no other option," and the feminine crowd agreed with nods and words of admiration.

At that moment, they saw Clint Barton walking towards the Captain, and Skye exclaimed, "That's Hawkeye!"

Sitting by the young agent's side, Jemma turned to Bobbi's direction, "You're so lucky!"

Proud of her husband, the Mockingbird smiled widely, and nodded silently to the young groupies.

Through the speakers, the women could hear everything they were saying on the training floor.

The archer greeted the soldier. "_Practicing night-fighting, are you?_"

Taking the mask off, Steve replied calmly, "_Wasn't quite dark enough_."

There were some sighs and small laughs after the Captain's almost cocky reply, and Bobbi questioned in a low voice, "Does Cap know we're here?"

Maria replied in a murmur, "Not exactly."

"Someone's gonna get in trouble," the Mockingbird teased.

"Nah. It's for educational purposes. Don't you remember his training sessions before?"

A little time ago, attending to a request from Director Nick Fury, the Captain had used to spar with some of the agents. But since Natasha's jealous outburst, he had canceled the individual monthly sessions, wisely.

"That's what he does now," the Deputy Director continued to explain, "Once in awhile, he appears without previous notice. It's not a closed set, so people are welcome to watch. There are other agents down there. Besides, everybody here has S.H.I.E.L.D. clearance."

Downstairs, the arena started to reconfigure itself for the next session, while the Captain drank his bottles of water. A few agents were gathered around him re-watching the fight on the center monitor, and asking questions.

In the auditorium, the feminine crowd remained captivated, and the Mockingbird couldn't help but ask, "What's the deal with the girls club here?"

"Privacy," the brunette winked.

"Yeah, got it," the blonde pondered, "And you didn't invite me before, because…?"

"You're married. To an Avenger."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

But Maria didn't even bother to answer, as Clint's voice came through the speakers.

"_Ready for a real challenge?_" invited the archer.

The soldier replied promptly, "_Always._"

Partners and friends, the two Avengers were definitely on a whole new level. First, they gave an incredible demonstration of skill and dexterity, while executing coordinated maneuvers for team work. After that, they started the actual confrontation, where they were able to avoid each other's attacks, anticipating each movement with millimetric precision. An expert acrobat himself, and the Captain's best apprentice, Hawkeye showed the advantages of his intensive training, being almost on par with his mentor, as much as possible. It was beyond exhilarating. With the lights on, and close ups on the right angles, the feminine audience couldn't take their eyes from the mouthwatering spectacle, since their tight uniforms left little to their imagination.

It was the Deputy Director's turn to tease her friend, "Not bad, Birdie, for a powerless guy."

The Mockingbird winked mischievously, "The Hawk has many talents!"

"So I've heard…" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

Before they had got married, Clint had been a notorious ladies man and, undoubtedly, Maria was a very attractive woman. Bobbi asked before thinking, "You two… Have you ever…?"

"Nope. Not him…"

The blonde couldn't resist to pry, "Really? Who?" and noticing her friend's hesitation, she insisted, "Don't tell me that you and… Cap?!"

Maria sighed, "No… I wish, but he was always too much of a gentleman!" then, looking around, she confessed almost inaudibly, "Stark."

"You?" the Mockingbird covered her mouth with her hand, in complete shock, "I can't believe it!"

The brunette lifted her chin, "Why? Tell me who didn't fall into the billionaire's bed."

"I didn't!"

"Well, you didn't meet him before… the playboy."

"But you two hate each other," the blonde said in disbelief.

Shaking her head, Maria frowned, "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Bobbi was still processing the information, when the Captain intercepted one of Hawkeye's arrows with his hand, and threw it back, slicing the top of Clint's uniform. The feminine audience gasped, worried, but with a confident smile, the archer took off his shirt, exposing his well toned chest, totally unharmed – the super-soldier's precision was indeed, outstanding.

The women cheered in unison, but muted at once, when the Mockingbird turned around, glaring at them.

"Don't be mean, please," Jemma whined, "Have mercy on boyfriendless girls like me," and they all couldn't help but chuckle, even Bobbi.

Maria spoke in her friend's ear, "Relax, they're not here to ogle _your _man."

"So I've noticed," the blonde whispered, quite uneasily, "Don't they know that Cap is taken? By whom?"

"Yep. Why do you think we're hiding here?"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," the Mockingbird was almost giggling.

"Why?" the brunette raised an eyebrow in a challenging way, "Team bonding exercise is good for morale. Look how happy they are."

Bobbi gasped, "Morale? Romanoff is gonna kill you all. Painfully!"

"Say anything, and you'll be reassigned to the night shift guarding Blonsky's cryo-cell, in Barrow, Alaska," the Deputy Director warned playfully.

"That's Colson's line!"

Tilting her head, Maria admitted it, "It works."

Chuckling quietly, the blonde shook her head, "I can't make any promises! She's my husband's best friend!"

Surprised, the brunette narrowed her penetrating blue eyes, "Don't tell me you two are pals now."

Shrugging her shoulders, Bobbi pointed to Steve, "I can't be jealous of her, can I?"

Maria sighed, "I can!" and the two friends laughed quietly.

As expected, the super-soldier ended the show, immobilizing the archer by using a different maneuver. One of the finest hand-to-hand combatants on Earth, the Captain was skilled in an extensive number of fighting styles, being able to switch among them, without even thinking. His arsenal was simply too big.

"_Unpredictability,_" Steve explained, while helping Clint to stand up.

Breathless, Hawkeye asked, "_You have to teach me that one._"

"_Any time, my friend,_" said the soldier.

As the men were gathered around the monitor analyzing the fights, another male agent approached the super-soldier, asking, "_Are you up for black-belts today, Captain_?"

"_Sure,_" Steve wasn't even panting as he walked to the locker room.

Upstairs in the auditorium, Victoria sneered, "Your call, May. You do have more black-belts than Romanoff, don't you?"

They all got quiet. Only a director-level agent would be bold enough to joke with 'The Cavalry'. Twisting her lips, May replied, as sarcastic as disappointed, "Well, I don't have _that_ one."

Among small-laughs, all eyes fell upon the center room. Instantly, mouths opened, jaws fell, as the feminine audience gasped and gulped at the sight of Steve Rogers wearing a training kimono, running his hand through his messy hair. His broad shoulders and sculpted arms were protruding under the white fabric. The black-belt firmly tied upon his center accentuated the V-shape of his muscular, strong back. The small amount of skin exposed through the opening in his collar gave a glimpse of his chiseled chest, igniting the women's imagination. Although his uniform had always been quite revealing, with the kimono, they couldn't help but dream about… well, unwrapping him, of course.

As if to feed the collective daydream, the fight started. Facing the top five specialists at once, the Captain exuded expertise, disarming each attack using only classical martial arts maneuvers, acknowledging and respecting each agents' skills.

"He's flawless."

"Oh, God, yes!" Jemma couldn't contain herself.

Skye gasped, "Forget what I said before. Cap is dreamy!"

Mesmerized, May praised, "It's like a living textbook of martial arts."

"Because he's a super-soldier?" someone contested.

"No," May pointed to the screen, "It's high-level training and extensive practice. It demands mental, physical and emotional discipline."

Bobbi couldn't agree more, and added with pride, "Back at the tower, Clint trains with him every single day. Cap keeps us all in shape."

"I trained with him once," an agent exclaimed proudly.

"Me too!"

"I took a selfie!"

The women continued to gush over the Captain, while gasping at each kimono grip, hoping that it would expose more of his dreamy thorax. But the super-soldier ended this fight too, unbeaten and, to the feminine audience's dismay, still fully dressed.

There was only one last fight for the day.

"Ah! Finally! There he is," Maria spoke with eagerness.

In the center place, Steve shook the newcomer's hand, "_Shang Chi, good to see you here._"

The Chinese man replied, pleased, "_My honour, Captain_."

A woman asked, "Who's that guy? He's hot."

"Shang Chi is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth," May answered.

Frowning, Bobbi whispered to Maria, "I didn't know you were into Asians."

"I'm into the sparring wardrobe," the brunette replied, waggling her eyebrows.

That was the catch. After complimenting each other, the two men stripped down to their speedos and all the women swooned. The Chinese fighter was indeed hot. Defined muscles, lean figure, very charming. But the super-soldier… wow! Steve's body proportions were like one of those Greek classic sculptures – godly.

"Oh… My… Thor!"

"Yeah, Cap gives the demigod a run for his money."

"The reality is far better than any dream!"

"What kind of fight is that? That's my favorite!"

"Hot guys sparring!"

Despite the incredible technique and outstanding presentation of the great warriors, in the top auditorium, trained agents or not, no one was paying attention to any fight whatsoever.

"His chest is so large, inviting…"

"He's the definition of eight-pack!"

"So well formed and symmetrical… I wish I could do a manual measurement…" blushing, Jemma covered her mouth, "Did I say it out loud?" and the girls laugh with her.

"I wouldn't mind touching, kissing, licking…"

"Get in line, sister!"

"Can you imagine being lifted by those arms?!"

"Dammit, look at his butt!"

"This is torture!" Grabbing Jemma's arm, Skye was definitely begging, "Aren't you a bio-genius? Can't you recreate the magic serum? To make more guys like him for us?"

That was the million-dollar question.

While the feminine audience kept their eyes on Steve's hot body on the center screen, the genius biochemist got lost in her own thoughts and her greater passion for science. Jemma couldn't help but talk about it. "All these past years, scientists everywhere have been trying to recreate it without success. I studied Dr. Erskine's notes very carefully. He said, '_The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great,_' and I think that's the key. To achieve this level of perfection, the Captain must have had the perfect mind and body structure since he was born. Sickness kept him skinny and frail, but the moment that the super-serum healed his cells and enhanced them to their peak, he achieved his full potential… It turned him into the hero he had always been born to be."

Keeping herself aside from the collective drooling, instead, Bobbi was paying attention to her fellow scientist's words. That was something that the Mockingbird hadn't thought about, but now, she couldn't agree more, "You're saying that even if we could replicate the serum, we couldn't make another Captain America."

"Not like him. I'm afraid no," Jemma replied quite disappointed but with the most sincere admiration, "Steve Rogers was, originally, the perfect specimen."

And that was the simple answer.

In the training floor, the Captain was living up to his fame. With a precise elbow maneuver, Steve dropped Shang Chi on the floor and the fight ended. The two fighters talked to each other for a brief moment, when Natasha Romanoff walked elegantly towards them, drawing everyone's attention – effectively throwing a bucket of cold water on the feminine crowd. Greeting Shang Chi politely, she gave them towels and bottles of water, before standing by Steve's side, in his personal space.

"It's the… that's the…" Jemma stuttered.

"The Black Widow."

"Marking territory."

"Can you blame her?"

"Envy kills."

"Tell me about it."

After helping Steve collect his things, Natasha grabbed his black-belt and placed it around her shoulders, holding it possessively, as she watched him enter the locker room for a well deserved shower.

One of the women asked, "What's she doing with the black-belt?"

As if on cue, the red haired super-spy looked directly to the camera, and smirked intently.

The feminine crowd started to panic. "She's looking at us?!"

"Why?"

"How?"

Without taking her eyes off the camera, the Black Widow pressed a button on her left gauntlet. Instantly, the women saw their own images reflected on the front screen, as if they were looking into a giant mirror, with perfect visual and sound of the entire auditorium… of each one of them.

Victoria yelled, "Hill, what the hell are you doing?"

Maria was trying to access the controls, but they were locked. "This isn't me!"

Looking at the monitors, Skye shouted, "Someone's hacking us!"

Jemma got up in a jump, "We're so dead!"

At that exact moment, Natasha's face appeared enlarged on the screen, and her hypnotizing green eyes were absolutely emotionless, beyond intimidating. Slowly, she raised her right hand and made the shot gun gesture towards them. In a flash, the women fled the room in skyrocketing.

Stupefied, Bobbi turned to Maria, "You got me in trouble! What am I gonna do now?"

On the monitor of the control table in front of them, red letters started to appear, calling their attention.

"_Relax. I know. Everything. By the way, I didn't sleep with the billionaire, either_."

The two friends looked at each other, laughing nervously. They should've known better than try to hide from the best hacker in the entire world!

.

* * *

**Author's notes**: I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

**Ref**: Fanfic: _Chris Crush_ (main) #8 '_What's Your Number_?' – Captain America's training session.

**Ref**: TV Series: _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_. (2013-2014) – characters and backgrounds.

1x08 The Well – [Skye] Wouldn't mind getting my human hands on Thor. He's so dreamy. (…) [May] He's dreamy.

1x10 The Bridge – [Jemma to Mike Peterson] Hard body. (…) so well formed and symmetrical. (…) [Fitz to Jemma] You do know we have equipment that can take measurements. No need to do it manually.

1x13 T.R.A.C.K.S. – [Coulson] I'll reassign you to Barrow, Alaska, and you'll spend the rest of your years pulling the night shift guarding Blonsky's cryo-cell.

**Ref**: Comics:

**Daredevil &amp; Captain America: Dead on Arrival** Vol 1 #1 (2008) – [Fury] Practicing night-fighting, are you? [Steve] Wasn't quite dark enough.

**Invincible Iron Man** Vol 1 #10 (2009) – Tony &amp; Maria slept together.

**Marvels Project** Vol 1 #5 (2010) – A black belt himself, Steve fought against five black-belts at the same time.

**Secret Avengers** Vol 1 #9 (2011) – Steve and Shang Chi sparred.


	7. The Other Girl

**Note**: Companion fic to **_Chris Crush_**. Extra scene, from _Chapter 23, The Avengers_.

.

* * *

**The Other Girl**

* * *

.

**Saturday, August 30th, 2014.**

It was early in the night, when Natasha arrived on the Pepperony floor. As her maid of honor, Pepper had invited the girls to meet there before they left for the bachelorette party. The mood, however, wasn't festive as the redhead bride expected, when the CEO greeted her.

"Jane came here crying, but I couldn't find Darcy. She didn't say anything… She's waiting for you."

Sitting on the couch in the ample living room, they saw Jane being comforted by Betty. As they approached, she spoke amid tears, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to mess up your party…"

"Don't worry, Jane." Natasha asked, concerned, "What happened?"

"I… I broke up with him…"

Betty covered her mouth with her hand, and Pepper whispered, "Oh my God!"

Arriving at that moment, Darcy overheard it, and exclaimed, "You dumped Thor?" The young assistant sat by her friend's side, and hugged her, asking, "Are you crazy?"

"I wish I was…" Averting her eyes, Jane explained sadly, "He was different… sad, distant. He said he can't stay here because he's King now."

"He talked to the team too," trying to be supportive, Natasha added, "It's a heavy burden upon his shoulders, and he's worried about his father."

"I know, I understand. But then he said I could go back with him!"

Instantly, Betty frowned, "You mean, move to another… what's Asgard? Another planet?"

"More like an asteroid, definitely in another dimension…" the astrophysicist began to explain, before she paused, saying, "But that's not the problem."

Confused, Darcy questioned, "Did he ask you to marry him or something like that?"

"No… No, he didn't. But he did mention that there was an Odin spell, that maybe I could undergo – if I prove myself worthy – to become kind of immortal like him. '_For none but a true goddess may wed a god_!' He said that's the saying."

"But that's a commitment, right? It's what you've wanted," said Pepper, remembering their first talk, months ago, right after Bobbi and Clint had eloped.

Shaking her head nervously, Jane stuttered, "No! Not like this… I… I can't…"

Darcy exclaims, "Why not?"

"Because… I'm afraid! What if something goes wrong? I still have nightmares about that dark power that possessed me, the Aether. I almost died. It was so terrifying… such an alien, unnatural sensation. I don't want to experience it ever again. Besides, I don't want to be a… a goddess!"

A fellow scientist, Betty understood Jane's fears and pondered quietly, "The Asgardians look similar to us, but, we can't forget that it's an alien biology. A transformation process like this… The closest thing we have to it is the super-soldier serum…"

Raising her eyebrows, Natasha said, "Used on Steve."

"Yes, but Cap is considered the only successful case. According to the old SSR archives, they've tried it before, and people… died." The biochemist continues sadly, "Or… You know, Bruce tried… and Blonski."

Darcy gasped in shock, "Hulk and Abomination?"

"Scientifically speaking, it's not the same process, but…" concluded Betty, "Without any data to analyze, I can't help but think it could be very dangerous."

"Exactly! Thor said it's Odin's… magic, and Odin is missing. And no one ever did it before," Jane spoke gravely, "No thanks."

After a brief pause, Pepper asked the simplest question, "Couldn't you stay there as a human?"

"What for? I would be nothing but the King's mortal… mistress… And with that Lady Sif there, I would be just the other…" The pain in her voice was palpable. "Let's face it, even if he wanted to marry me, his mother died saving me. His father hated me since the start… Did I tell you Odin called me a 'goat at a banquet table' when we first met? And then he made me a prisoner? It was too horrible, too unendurable… I couldn't go to Asgard again. No one would ever accept me there." Turning to Natasha, Jane asked, "You were there, you saw how they are, right?"

"It's a very sexist society. They see women as an accessory, a thing that belongs to men. We, mortals, are less than nothing," the spy pondered, "But Thor isn't like that. Neither are his closest friends."

Without thinking, Darcy questioned Jane's feelings, "Isn't he worth a try? Don't you love him enough?"

"I do… I love him more than anyone I've loved in my whole life… but… I want him here, with me," Jane replied devastated.

"That's the impasse," Pepper sighed heavily, before continuing, "You both want the other to change, and there's no common ground that would satisfy both of you."

Jane spoke between sobs, "Why do I have to give up my life? We are not equals. I'll be dead in a blink and he… he'll live forever… like her…" Taking a deep breath, she murmured, "I wonder if he didn't realize that, and that's why he was so distant."

That was the cruel reality, and there was nothing they could say to comfort Jane. Silently, Natasha, Pepper and Betty thought about their respective men. In spite of all their personal challenges, they felt lucky.

After an awkward silence, JARVIS called for their attention, "Ms. Potts, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lady Sif is asking for Ms. Foster."

Worried about her friend, Darcy protested, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Natasha stood up, saying, "She must have finished dressing up. She's my guest, I'll go."

Surprising them all, Jane replied firmly, "No, it's fine. I'll talk to her."

Pepper looked at her, before commanding, "Let her come in, JARVIS."

In order to be ready for the parties, each Asgardian had a room assembled with clothes and accessories, in a similar way to what they did for Steve and Natasha during their time in Asgard. Clothed in a party dress, with her hair and makeup done, Earth's style, Sif was even more stunning than usual. She walked in with tremendous class and elegance, making Jane realize it would be foolish to try to compete with her. And some of the girls thought the exact same thing.

Natasha greeted her, "Sif, welcome. Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, thank you," she nodded before saying, "I am sorry to intrude, but I would like to take a word with Jane Foster, in private."

"You can talk in front of them, we are all friends," Jane replied dryly, "What do you want from me?"

"Please, Lady Sif, take a seat," Pepper offered gently.

The Asgardian sat next to Natasha, and right on target, she explained, "I came to ask thee to reconsider my Lord's offer."

Jane chuckled, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sif replied straightforwardly, "I can assure thee that I am not."

Silently, the other women looked at each other in disbelief, and Jane spoke full of suspicious, "Why… why are you doing this?"

"Because if anything I can do may convince you, than I am bound to do it. Thor is my King."

"Don't you love him?" Jane asked sharply, and sensing Sif's surprise and reluctance, she insisted, "You can't expect me to trust you if you're not being honest with me."

Although remaining remarkably in control, there was an almost imperceptible tremor in Sif's voice, as she answered the daring question. "He whom I love doth love another. Because I love him, I want for him what he wants. Even if it doth cost me Thor. For such is the nature of love."

Sif's unbelievable selfless and noble statement shocked them all. Its powerful meaning hit Jane deeply, and she whispered, "You can't be real…"

"Pardon?" the Asgardian asked confused.

After a long pause, Jane replied melancholically, "I guess you love and understand him more than I ever will… or want to." In Jane's life, those last words were the most difficult to say, but she took a deep breath and spoke as firmly as possible, "You deserve him. You win."

Since the start, Jane had thought of Sif as competition. But now, the look of the goddess was one of deep sorrow, not victory, as she replied gravely, "I am afraid this is not a decision for us to make."

Suddenly, it became crystal clear that Jane's broken heart was Thor's fault only. Anger took the place of self-pity, and the impulsive young woman stepped into her strong, independent persona. "That's the problem. He doesn't deserve any of us," Jane said, getting up – her tears were long forgotten. "I'm done crying and waiting for him."

Breaking the moment, Bobbi arrived, explaining herself, "I'm sorry I'm late. I don't know why they call it morning sickness since it can strike at any time of the day or night." Looking at the women's upset faces, the pregnant blonde said, "But I'm fine, I'm ready to party… What… What happened with you guys?"

Walking towards the door, Jane replied, "I need to get drunk. Let's go?"

Standing by her friend's side, Darcy cheered supportively, "Now we're talking!"

The other women were still stunned with all that had happened, but the experienced hostess reacted promptly, "Okay, I just need to finish my make up. If you need anything, please, be my guest."

Pepper left, and Darcy pulled Jane to the guest bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay, Jane?"

"No, I'm not. But I can't be crying for him again, I can't…"

"That's right! You'll relax, and you can talk to him later, okay?" Fixing her friend's hair, the young brunette continued, "Smile, and let's go. Nothing better than hot naked guys to cheer us up!"

Blushing, Jane exclaimed, "They won't be naked!"

"Well, we can try!" Darcy winked shamelessly.

* * *

Discreetly, Bobbi followed Pepper to the main bedroom, and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Jane dumped Thor. Long story, but he wants her to move to Asgard and she wants him to stay here. And believe me, Sif is amazing!" Looking at Bobbi's perplexed face, Pepper explained Jane's fears that led her to break up the relationship. Then, she told about Sif's selfless demonstration of love and devotion towards Thor, making her accept the other woman in his life. Ultimately, the Asgardian earned the respect of them all.

* * *

Back in the living room, the festive mood was back again, and Pepper called, "Everybody ready? Let's party! Happy has the cars already ready for us."

The night was just starting.

.

* * *

.

**Author's note**: Yes, Sif is amazing! (Her story will come, I didn't forget it!) In the comics, Sif sacrificed herself to save Jane's life… for Thor! That was the ultimate proof of love, right? Both women ended up okay, Jane married Dr. Keith Kincaid, Thor and Sif attended the wedding as a couple.

Both bachelor and bachelorette parties, and more, will be soon posted in the main fic _Chris Crush_, chapter 23, _The Avengers_.

I'm sorry I'm making you wait for so long. The end of year was a very busy time for me, plus it's summer here, and today, for example, it's 90F and feels like 101F. And no, I can't go to the beach. So, please, be patient with me! :) And talk to me!

Love you all and hope you had happy holidays!

xoxo Mari

* * *

**Ref**: Movies: Thor: The Dark World (2013) – [Jane to Thor] I was waiting, and then I was crying and then I went out looking for you.

**Ref**: Comics: **(The Mighty) Thor Vol 1**

#136 (1967) – [Thor] My father prepares to make thee an immortal! For none but a true goddess may wed a god! (…) [Jane] I never dreamt it could be so terrifying… such an alien unnatural sensation! (…) What if something goes wrong? (…) I'm afraid…! I don't want it! I won't be a goddess! I won't stay in Asgard! It's too horrible! Too unendurable!

#232 (1975) – [Sif] Because I love him, I want for him what he wants.

#234 – [Sif] If anything I can do may save her life, than I am bound to do it, even if the saving doth cost me Thor. For such is the nature of love.

#235 – [Sif] He whom I love doth love another, and she is dying.


	8. The Baby

**Warnings**: Mention of PTSD and maternity-related issues.

.

* * *

**The Baby**

* * *

.

One of the most complex aspects of having a celebrity status was keeping a private life. In a world with super-villains and evil organizations, Earth's Mightiest Heroes needed to be extremely cautious, having their families under the spotlight.

The most serious warning came at the 2014 Halloween Masquerade Ball hosted by Maria Stark Foundation. Almost five months pregnant, Bobbi was starting to show, so she remained in the VIP area, which had been assembled for the team and close friends. Despite the heavy security, a waiter managed to snap a revealing photo of the athletic blonde, and sold it to paparazzi. Almost instantly, the gossip magazines went crazy, speculating about the first Avenger baby.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the most disturbing part.

The real danger came in a few days later, when her car was ambushed by a fully armed gang called the Death-Throws. Driving one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s high-tech, armored vehicles, which minimized the crash impact, Bobbi remained safe and sent a distress signal. Hawkeye and the new Captain America arrived in a hurry, and the two Avengers crushed the kidnappers with no mercy. Bucky arrested them all, while Clint escorted his wife back to the Tower.

After a thorough investigation, S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered a connection between the secret camera used by the waiter and the attempted kidnapping. The whole thing was part of a revenge plan against Hawkeye and Mockingbird, orchestrated by a former adversary, who had been defeated by the couple about a year ago. Responsible for a number of criminal operations, including extortion and assassinations, the unscrupulous William Cross, codename Crossfire, had perceived the pregnant agent as the easier target.

And that was the most terrifying fact.

Thanks to Bobbi's great physical condition and extensive training, both she and the baby were unharmed, but the psychological trauma was devastating. She had to remain in observation for a couple of weeks, struggling with PTSD. Worryingly, high levels of stress were major known cause of premature labor.

The risks were too high, and the Avengers decided to keep their personal lives and loved ones even more hidden from the public eye – and their enemies. The security measures increased exponentially, particularly around the two expectant mothers – since Natasha was already pregnant too. Just few selected people were allowed to know about their real status.

Following their original plan, Bruce and Betty eloped in secrecy, a week before Christmas. Even with paparazzi stalking them everywhere and the amount of gossips created about the team, the year ended without any other major incident.

With the start of March, the media became frenzied, anticipating the celebrity wedding of all times – Tony and Pepper's. Fortunately, everything went perfectly as planned, and the whole world stopped to watch the playboy, billionaire, genius, superhero tying the knot, on the first day of spring.

Unbeknownst to the public, the first Avenger baby had been born on the 2nd, a little earlier than expected, but perfectly healthy, and in total privacy.

* * *

**Sunday, May 5th, 2015.**

**Avengers Tower. Hawkingbird floor.**

Francis Barton brought a state of joy to the team… a sense of a real family. The blonde haired, grey eyed baby was nothing but adorable, and at two months of age, he was starting to show his active personality – exactly like his father.

This would be the first Mother's Day to be actually celebrated by the group. In order to make something truly special, they organized a task force, splitting the daily duties among themselves, to give the new parents a precious gift – a little free time.

With less than a month from her due date, Natasha had the most important and pleasant assignment at all – to watch the baby sleep peacefully in the nursery.

After settling his wife in the comfortable couch by the crib, Steve put a soft blanket over her, before kissing her gently on the lips. "Try and relax, okay? I'll be right outside with the guys."

Pleased, the redhead nodded with a smile, "I'll take a nap myself. But I'll call if he wakes up."

The couple looked back at Bobbi, and the Captain reassured, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thank you both," the blonde replied full of gratitude, knowing that her son was loved and surrounded by the people she trusted the most.

After all that had happened, no one could blame the veteran agent for being a little overprotective as a new mother. But for a couple of hours, she indulged herself with simple things, like relaxing in the bathtub.

* * *

No sooner did Francis wake up crying than his mother was back, "Mommy's here." Nestling him in her caring arms, Bobbi sat on the rocking chair, and started to breastfeed the baby.

Still sleepy, Natasha observed the tender moment, and complimented, "You're so amazing with him."

"Ah, Nat… He's my angel. I can't imagine my life without him."

"Do you need anything? What else can I do?"

"You already did, honey, being here," Bobbi replied kindly, "I feel so rested now."

Natasha smirked, "Actually, we both slept the whole time."

"I trust you, even with your eyes closed."

After the assault, the two women had become even close to one another, to Clint's delight. Despite their very different personalities, they had a lot to share, being pregnant at the same time.

A little emotional, Bobbi confessed, "I couldn't leave him with anyone else, you know it, right? I'm still so scared that anything can harm him…"

"Don't worry about this, okay? That's why we're here."

"I know. Thanks. The doctor said it's not postpartum depression, but stress… from before."

With empathy and understanding, Natasha tried to comfort Bobbi, "Let's just remember that our security is the best that it is, that we're completely safe here. And the boys have been always around, right?"

Undoubtedly, one of the great advantages of the Avengers Tower was its huge size. With the amount of facilities, they all could work and live there, in a kind of community, but still having their own privacy. As much as possible, Clint and Steve had avoided long external assignments, but whenever they both needed to be away, one of the Avengers would step up, so that the girls would never felt completely unattended. Especially Bucky, who had taken his role as James' godfather with absolute pride and responsibility, and turned out to be one of the most caring uncles.

All the protection had a very positive impact, helping Bobbi to deal with her anxiety issues. "Yeah, they're all great" she smiled playfully, "But they're spoiling Francis!"

Natasha teased, "Can't blame us, can you?"

Francis had just finished breastfeeding, and Bobbi smiled with pride, asking, "Wanna hold him for me? Until he burps?"

"Ah, yes!"

The attentive mother put a cloth over Natasha's shoulder, before handling her the baby. "Let's not spit on Auntie Nat."

Supporting him against her chest, and gently rubbing his back, the redhead was all smiles, "He's growing so fast."

Despite being considered an early-term baby, born at 38 weeks, Francis was developing quickly and without any complications, to Bobbi's joy, "Thank God! And he's having only breast milk."

"Nature's way."

As if on cue Francis burped really big and loud, and the two women laughed.

"Come to mommy!" Bobbi picked him up and started to change his diaper.

"You make everything seem so easy."

"It's easier than I thought, you know?"

"I hope I can say the same," Natasha caressed her very rounded belly, "Soon."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Trust me. I grew up in a big family, lots of kids everywhere. I saw all kinds of mothers. You're the calm one," Bobbi winked, "My mom says we don't need to know everything, but with calm and patience, we can learn anything. The key is not to panic."

Natasha couldn't help but imagining what it would like to have her own mother next to her, at this important moment. "It's a good advice," she replied, a bit wishfully.

"Of course, she has to complain about something, so she said I'm too impatient. What's true. But that I have good instincts."

"This life is so different from our time as field agents, but you fit it perfectly."

"Well, that was what I always wanted, you know? Back when I was studying biochemistry, to be a scientist. I didn't plan to become a secret agent. It complicated things a lot, but I don't regret it, since it's how I met Clint."

"He would be lost without you."

Bobbi smiled widely, "Even through a very tortuous path, I'm living my dream. Aren't you?"

Natasha was nothing but sincere, "I never thought I could have something like this. But now… I can't imagine anything different."

* * *

Meanwhile, organizing the festive meal, Pepper and Betty chatted quietly about their own lives. Both married to superheroes geniuses, who happened to be each other's best friend, the oldest women in the group had also developed a natural bond.

Always perceptive and attentive towards her friends, Pepper asked with concern, "Are you okay, with all this mommy-talk?"

"No one can hide anything from you, can't we?" Betty gave her a small laugh, replying, "I'm fine. It's just… Days like today make me wonder… about a normal, simple life… a beautiful family, like what Clint and Bobbi have now."

"Yeah… I understand. I'm truly happy for them. But I won't deny it… I wouldn't mind some normality for a change."

"When Bruce and I were young, we dreamed about having all of this… Anyway… That's in the past now."

"But if it's something you want…"

"No, dear, I don't," Betty replied firmly, and after a long pause, her voice was full of melancholy. "After the accident that turned him into the Hulk, Bruce disappeared. I was heartbroken. I searched everywhere for him, and wanted to wait forever. But eventually, I tried to move on. I was working at Culver University when I met a psychiatrist, Leonard Samson, and we started to date. He was a really nice guy, who would have given me everything I wanted – love, stability, and children. But the moment that Bruce showed up, he was back to my life and I knew it," she opened a shy smile, "I will never love anyone like I love Bruce. I made my choice, and I'm okay with it. Even if it means that I can't have the dream family."

"He's crazy about you. Before you got back together, he was truly miserable. We were all worried about him, always alone."

Blushing, Betty was even more heartfelt, "Deep inside, he's the same sweet man I fell in love with, years ago. But he needs me all the time. I won't lie to you. Everything between us is complicated, controlled. It's like living in a freaking lab. His mind is in a permanent conflict, where Bruce and Hulk clash for control. I have my hands full trying to keep him balanced. Even if it was possible, I wouldn't risk raising a child near him. It would be too selfish and irresponsible. Besides, we share the same passion for science, and our work together is very rewarding."

"You understand all sides of him: the scientist, the monster, and the man. He's truly lucky to have you."

Totally embarrassed, Betty shook her head, "It's a complex relationship, I know, but Bruce is worth it."

"Complex is an understatement," Pepper chuckled, "Let's say it's part of our job description. Avengers wives, right?"

The two friends laughed for a while, before Betty questioned, "And how about you?"

"Children, me? I don't think so. My life is too crazy already. The company is very demanding. And Tony gives me a lot of trouble by himself. I don't have time for motherhood. Besides, I'll be 40 this year."

"Well, you have all the excuses, but the question is, don't you want one?"

"No… I… I don't know," Pepper hesitated, "Of course I'm in love with Francis, and I can't wait to carry James in my arms. But, I'm tired of doing everything alone, you know?"

"You don't need to."

"Seriously, can you see Tony as a parent?"

"Okay. No. I'll give you that. In many ways, they're all the same – big boys with super-powers. That's why it's difficult to imagine them as father figures," Betty sighed, "Well, except from Cap."

"Ah, Steve doesn't count. He was raised in another time. I guess that makes all the difference. He'll be a great dad."

"Definitely. Natasha is lucky."

"I think that they both are," Pepper pondered, with honesty and pride, "Nat is the one who keep the boys in line, isn't she?"

"That's true. And it's funny how they respect and fear the Black Widow, since she's so tiny and not super as they are."

"They're both great at parenting already. Taking care of the Avengers."

Betty agreed, "They really are a team. I mean the two of them."

"Exactly. They'll be great with their own baby."

"But Clint's doing fine, don't you think?"

"To be honest, he was a pleasant surprise," Pepper replied, "But that's because Bobbi keeps him in line."

"She's more than right. To raise a child is a huge responsibility, and people take it for granted. But not wanting to pry too much, if Clint can do it… Why not Tony?"

"Oh, you're a dear friend," Pepper continued, looking very distraught, "We talked about having a family; he said he wanted to try, and I know he'll do anything for me. But Tony thinks that he can solve everything with money or science. He's not ready, and he's turning 45. I don't think he'll ever be."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't think I have a choice. But my therapist says that I'm not giving him the chance of growing up."

"You know I can relate to that. Don't get me wrong, but let's face it. Bruce suffers from the worst cases of split personalities. It's like a disease, right? And there's no cure for the Hulk. I know it, but I've chosen to be with him."

"So we're both stuck being super-babysitters."

"Well, that's one way to see it," Betty chuckled, "But, look, it doesn't matter if you want children or not. I think you're underestimating Tony."

"As you said before, complex relationships."

"I think one of you wears iron armor, and the other plays superhero to the whole world, but the one person he truly loves."

Pepper, shook her head, "So you also think I should ask for his help."

"Exactly. You are always taking care of him, and you do everything else by yourself," the brunette spoke softly, "Why don't let him be your hero?"

"Ha! That's a good one," The blonde opened a sweet smile, "I'll think about that!"

* * *

After helping their women, the boys had engaged into another very important task – entertaining the new father. Drinking beer, and watching sports on TV, they were having a typical male bonding time, while listening to his complaints about his new life.

"Take my advice, don't get married," Clint said, very annoyed.

Cheering his already married friends, Bruce replied, "Too late for that, buddy."

"Okay, but don't even think to have kids," the archer added promptly.

Shaking his head, Steve teased, "Don't let Natasha hear you say that."

"How long?" Tony questioned the soldier.

Steve sighed, quite wishful, "A whole month…"

"You'd better enjoy your life now, old man," Clint puffed sarcastically, "In one month you will be as well as dead!"

Not missing the chance, Tony joked, "Don't be such a baby, Legolas."

The archer whined instantly, "That's the thing! I'm not the baby. I'm nothing!"

"Someone is needy," Bruce mocked and Tony laughed in agreement.

Frowning, Steve reprimanded, "What's wrong with you? Stop whining."

"Let's see how long can you survive without sleep!" Clint said as a challenge.

"Seriously? Stakeout?" the soldier replied in disbelief.

The archer shouted, "It's different!"

Bruce provoked, "Yeah, because here there are no bad guys after you."

Finally hitting the main point, Clint told them about what's the big problem, "Nobody's after me, I'm invisible!"

Rolling his eyes, Tony replied quickly, "Ah! That's what this is all about. A dry spell!"

The boys were still laughing at Clint, when the girls entered the room.

Almost immediately, Steve stood up and walked towards Natasha, helping her sit down on the couch. The loving couple held each other, watching their friends interact.

Looking absolutely radiant, Bobbi was wearing a gorgeous dress, cut to flatter her woman's curves. In her arms, Francis was quiet, but started to giggle as soon as his daddy picked him up.

All troubles were left forgotten and Clint kissed his wife, "Bird! You look amazing!"

Narrowing her stunning eyes, she was as sharp as ever, "Well, I guess it's official, sugar. You're the baby Avenger."

Among laughs and more jokes, the group enjoyed a delicious lunch, and cheered Bobbi, "Happy Mother's Day!"

.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm late for Mother's Day, but I had to write a few thoughts about motherhood. Being a mother myself, I do believe that being a parent is not for everyone. And no one should be criticized or diminished by not wanting or not being able to have children. Besides, each one of us has our right time, which shouldn't be pushed. To have a child is a very important decision that needs to be taken seriously. And everyone should be wanted and loved by their parents, right?

One of the fun things of having a heterogeneous group like the Avengers is to explore their different personalities and relationship dynamics. Although I liked Clint's new family in Age of Ultron (one of the few things I didn't hate in that movie), in the Chris Crush Universe I'm following the comics, with Bobbi and Francis. Also, I will never ignore Betty Ross' importance in Bruce's life, so this is my homage to the great woman she is. Natasha's fertility issues were already addressed in 'Can we hear it again? (Chris Crush sequel)'.

Hope you enjoyed! Love you all, please tell me what you think!

xoxo Mari

* * *

**Ref**: Movies: The Incredible Hulk (2008) – Bruce &amp; Betty's background, Leonard Samson.

**Ref**: Comics: **Avengers World** Vol 1 #10 (2014) – James Rogers: Son of Black Widow and Captain America. Francis Barton: Son of Mockingbird and Hawkeye.

**Hawkeye **Vol 1 #4 (1983) "Till Death Do Us Part…" &amp; **Captain America** Vol 1 #317 (1986) "Death Throws" – Hawkeye &amp; Mockingbird background with Crossfire.

**Incredible Hulk** Vol 1 #319 (1986) "Member of the Wedding" – Bruce &amp; Betty's wedding.


End file.
